Presence
by LydiaCullen
Summary: Isabella Swan has been blessed with a 'gift'. A gift that means she can communicate with the dead. But what happens when she see the mysterious, charming and dead Edward Cullen. Can their two worlds collide or will fate be unfair to them ?
1. Still Around

**An: Okay so this is Presence. :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it :)**

**Btw, im from England, so if I don't get some the saying right, im sorry, but please don't hate me :( haha x**

_**

* * *

Still Around: 30H!3**_

_Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town  
They wont let me turn around  
To get one last look at my baby_

_While she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around_

_Go ahead and build it up again  
This cities just cementaries enhaced  
Forgotten and  
My only hopes to see you  
And even if I never do_

_While she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around_

_And I know what you're thinking  
That won't stop this drinking  
It's the least I can do  
'Cause this life is anything but certain  
When they close the final curtain  
You'll get a glimpse of the truth_

_Cause you're still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around,  
while she's still around_

_Go ahead and burn it down  
I'm drunk and so is everyone else  
In this devil town_

* * *

_14th December 1992_

_She ran though the garden, her long hair dancing freely in the breeze. Renee was waiting at the bottom of the lawn, looking as beautiful and elegant since she last saw her._

_"Bella!" Renee yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you baby." _

_"I missed you to momma." Bella smiled, her front two teeth missing. Her mum set her down, holding her hand as they walked though the large garden. _

_"I see you still have Mr. Scruffy." Renee gestured toward the tattered teddy clutched in her daughter's arms. _

_"Of course momma. I never go anywhere without him. He's my best friend." Bella's eyes where filled with sadness, mirroring her mothers. _

_"Oh, baby girl. Even though I can't stay, you know that I love you. And when I'm gone, if you ever need to find me, I will always be in here." She rested her palm on Bella's chest, directly over her heart. _

_"Bella" Nana Marie called from the kitchen. "Come in now honey. It's freezing."_

_"Coming, Nana." Bella answered before turning back to her mother. Tears were running freely down Renee's face, causing her mascara to smudge._

_"Please don't go momma. I love you." Bella cried, her chest breaking into sobs._

_"I have to. I'm sorry, baby girl. I love you so much Bella. Never forget that." Her Mother hugged her one last time, before walking away._

_"Bye, momma." Bella whispered, staring after Renee fading figure, before walking back to the house, clutching Mr. Scruffy closer to her body. _

_"Bella?" Nana Marie asked. "What's up honey?" She crocheted down to Bella's level, staring into her tear swollen eyes._

_"I saw Momma." Bella cried, sobbing on her grandma's cardigan. Nana Marie suddenly looked pained. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slack. She hesitated before speaking._

_"Bella. Mommy died last year."_

My eyes snapped open, beads of sweat trickling down my skin. I scanned the room wearily till my gaze rested on the alarm clock, which lay on my left on the small wooden bedside table. _2:57 Am_. Sighing, I propped myself up on my pillow, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. Once my eyes focused, I saw a small figure in the corner.

"Go away" I sighed before pulling a pillow over my head. "Don't you people ever give me a rest?" My voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Bella, it's me." The figure said. I moaned, pulling the pillow off my face.

"Oh right, okay. Sorry. I thought you were… well you know." I laughed, running my hand through my hair. Alice walked over to my bed, sitting on the corner.

"Bella, you were sleep talking again. Well more like sleep _screaming._" She stroked my knee in soothing motions.

"I know. I had the dream again." She leaned in, pulling me into a tight hug. "Thanks Alice. For everything." I whispered against her shoulder.

"What are best friends for." She laughed. "Now try and get some rest."

"I will." I mumbled. Alice kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. I closed my eyes once more and lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

_"Wait, you can see me?" _A voice whispered, surprised.

_"What happened? Where are my Mummy and Daddy?" _The second voice asked, louder than the first.

_"You have to tell my wife something," _Another voice added. My head felt like it was about to explode. My hands rubbed smoothing circles at my temples, easing the pain slightly.

_"HELP ME!" _The first voice screamed, ringing in my head.

_"_God dam it!" I yelled, my fist slamming on my desk. Every head in the class turned to look at me, staring at me like I was insane. Well that's one word for it I suppose.

_"_Miss Swan? Are you okay?" Mr Hellsy asked concern evident in his tone.

"Yeah, just a migraine. May I please be excused?" After doing this for 15 years, lying comes easily to me.

"Of course" He handed me an out of class pass, before I walked out into the cool February breeze. Once I was out of sight and safely next to my car, I sighed, leaning against the bonnet. My head rested in my hands whist I talked.

"Okay people, heres the deal. I actually have a life that does not revolve around talking to the dead." I lifted to head, seeing two figures staring back at me.

"If I help you, will you tell all your dead friends that im off duty for the day?" The first figure stepped forward. It was an elderly man, with a large beard and round glasses.

"You can see us?" He asked.

"Yes, I can. I have been able to talk to ghosts since I was four." He nodded, his glassed sliding down this thin nose.

"Can you tell my wife something?" His eyes looked tired, as if he had been waiting for years to get this message across.

"Shoot" My voice perked up, trying to lightening the mood.

"Can you tell her that before I died, I left all my money in a safe behind our wedding photo. Her name is Annabel Sutherland and she lives at 56 rednap lane." I pulled out my notepad from the bottom of my bag pack.

"Annabel Sutherland" I repeated writing down his message.

"My is Robert Sutherland." He said reading the notes over my shoulder.

"Okay Robert, I will tell her as soon as I finish my classes today." Robert nodded his thanks, before fading away. I smiled as a little girl with flaming red cheeks and pink tails stepped forward.

"Hello sweetie" I said, trying to soothe the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Lily." She whispered her voice high and scared. "I can't find my Mummy or Daddy. Where are they?"

"I don't know honey. Would you like me to find them?" I asked, fighting the emotions that threatened to chock me.

"Yes please." She cried. I closed my eyes and focused. When I opened my eyes, Lily was in her parents arms. My heart warmed at the sight.  
"Thank you. We couldn't find her." Her father said, kissing Lily's cheek. He looked just like her.

"You're Welcome." I watched them walk hand in hand, their silhouettes slowly fading.

* * *

Because of my gift (as Nana Marie called it) I always had a hard time fitting in. My Mind always drifted, the voices in my head getting louder and ghost tried to get my attention. People often regarded me as weird. I was six when I first met Alice. Everyone ignored me, treating me as if I had a disease. I was weird Bella Swan who talked to herself. But Alice was not everyone. She soon became my best friend. And with that she found out my secret. She didn't freak, she just comforted me when I cried. We have been inseparable since.

_April 4th 1994_

_She sat in the far corner in the large room, her eyes fixed on the dark wooden floor. Children's laughter filled the air, causing Bella to frown. Why did she have to be different? _

_"You're Isabella, right?" A little girl came running up to Bella, her short black hair bobbing as she moved._

_"Yes." Bella whispered, tensing herself for hurtful comments. To her surprise the girl held out her hand. Bella hesitancy shook it._

_"I'm Alice." She smiled. "Do you want to colour with me?" Alice asked, her pale green eyes filled with hope._

_"Sure" Bella couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious. The two _

_girls spent the rest of the day playing and laughing. When Alice's_

_parents came to pick her up, she pulled Bella into a tight hug. _

_"See you tomorrow?" Alice asked a hopeful smile on her face._

_"Of course." Bella laughed. She hadn't laughed this much in years._

_"Bye Bella." Alice hugged her one last time before walking out of the_

_door. _

"Earth to Bella!" My head snapped at my name, as someone waved a hand repeatedly in front of my face. My eyes focused, seeing my four friends staring at me.

"Sorry guys. I was out of it." I ran my hands through my hair, something I did when I was stressed.

"Oh my god. Look at what Tanya Denali is wearing. Could that even be classed as a skirt?!" Rosalie exclaimed in disgust. My eyes raked the cafeteria, an unfamiliar face catching my eye. His hypnotic green eyes locked onto my gaze, looking deep into my eyes, causing a shiver to run up my spine. His auburn hair fell naturally, in casual disarray. His face was very handsome; his featured looked sculpted and chiselled. He looked flawless and elegant, like he had just walked straight out of the 1920's. He sat alone, never taking his eyes of me. He smiled at me and in true Bella style, I blushed deep crimson.

"Why is Bella blushing?" I heard Jasper ask. I took one last look at the beautiful boy before I turned back to my friends.

"When isn't Bella blushing?" Emmett chuckled, lightly punching my arm.

"Touché" I laughed, punching Emmett back. I glanced hopefully in the direction of the beautiful boy. He wasn't there. My eyes frantically studied the room, hoping to see his unusual hair in the crowded room. Nothing. I sighed, my shoulders slumping involuntary. My heart ached, knowing he wasn't there. Suddenly I felt scared. Scared that this handsome man who I didn't even know could make my walls crumble. Walls that I had spent the last nineteen years building.

* * *

**What did you think of the first chapter ? **

**This use to be 2 chapters but i changed it to one to make it bigger ; hope you liked it :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW !**

**Bella's gift :**

**She can see ghost, they look like normal.**

**She can talk to them and can also communicate through her mind.**

**She can summon ghosts without knowing who they are or what they look like.**

**She can have visions but they are very rare **


	2. Cry

**An: Another chapter :) This one is not as long as the first but it is an important part of the story :)**

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own anyone the twilight characters :(**

**

* * *

  
**

**_Cry: Mandy Moore_**

_I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
_

_  
It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

__

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything  
Alright

I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon......  
in places no one will find

In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry

**_I think i saw you cry  
The moment i saw you cry  
I wanted to know you  
_  
**

_

* * *

_

"Oh Bella, you have to try this on!" Alice cried, adding a light pink top onto the ever growing pile of clothes. I sighed. After years of being forced to go shopping with Alice, I learnt that it's best to agree. I didn't even listen half the time to her ramblings, blocking it out.

"And this!" She muttered loudly, adding it to the mountain of fabric. I glanced at her, when I noticed a dress in the corner of my eye. It was strapless and knee length. The satin fabric was cut perfectly, giving the allusion that it was flowing. But it was the colour that caught my attention. It was just like the boys eyes in the cafeteria. His gorgeous green eyes. I walked closer, hold my hand out gingerly, stroking the fabric. Alice squealed before running up to it, adding it to the pile.

"It's stunning, Bella. Such a nice colour."

"It is." I agree wholeheartedly. Why was I getting so worked up about a dress? I seriously needed help.

"I'm going to go get a coffee or something." I told Alice, before walking swiftly out of the shop. I stopped at the nearest coffee shop, ordering a Clayton tea and a blueberry muffin before falling on the wore out brown sofas at the back of the shop. I sighed loudly before taking a sip of my tea, instantly relaxing.

"Wow. That's a loud sigh." A familiar voice laughed.

"Well I am shopping with Alice." I joked before looking up. Jasper was sat on the nearest chair, smiling happily. His long blond hair was styled perfected and his vivid blue eyes where sparking.

"Alice wants you." he laughed. "Something about 'the perfect top'" I groaned.

"Cant you put her on a leash or something? She your girlfriend."

"But she _your_ best friend."

"True" I giggled before taking a bite of my muffin and offering the rest to jasper. He took it before standing up, pulling me with him.

"No! Please Jasper! Just give me ten more minutes" I cried.

"Nope." He chuckled before taking a bite of the muffin. "So anything happened recently." I intently knew what he was talking about.

"Nope. I'm off duty." I shrugged. Japer laughed, grabbing hold on my hand and dragged me into a shop.

"No Jasper!" I yelled, grabbing onto the nearest clothes rack.

"Bella, I have strict instructions from Alice to get you into this shop. And I always obey my girlfriend." He laughed. Suddenly my legs flew from underneath me and I was flung over Jaspers shoulder.

"Your stronger than you look." I noted, laughing at the situation.

"Thanks. But Bella, ever thought about going on a diet?" he joked. I slapped him on the back before he set me down.

"Thank you" I straightened out my clothes.

"Thanks Jazz." Alice said, leaning in to kiss him. I groaned and closed my eyes.

"Are you guys done making out or do I have to go talk to some spirits?" I laughed. They reluctantly pulled away, a small pout placed on Alice's lips.

"You know Alice, the sooner we finish here, the sooner you can be with jazz." I mumbled, pretending to look at a rack of clothes.

"Let's go!" She yelled, pulling me by the arm out of the store. I turned around giving Jasper a high five.

"Thanks Bella." He laughed. The one thing Alice loved more than shopping was Jasper.

"Bella, I'm going with Jazz, is that okay?" she asked, looking slightly nervous. I laughed pulling her into a hug.

"Of course. Bye Jasper." I pulled away, starting to walk over to my truck.

"Oh and Alice." I yelled across the car park. They turned around. "Be safe" I yelled firmly. The drive to mine and Alice's apartment didn't take long. Once I was home, I snuggled into my pyjamas and put the kettle on. While it was boiling, I added some wood into the fireplace, setting a fire. I grabbed my torn copy of _Sense and __Sensibility_. I sat down, pulling a covers over my legs, sipping my tea. At ten o'clock I put my book down, switching the television on. I flicked through the channels, willing something good appear. The news flashed, showing a picture. I recognized it immediately. I turned up the volume, crawling closer to the screen.

"_Nineteen year old, Edward Cullen was found in the early hours of this morning. He had been missing five days previous after going hiking at mount galre. After not returning home, his family contacted the police, and a search party was sent. He was found at five' clock this morning by the Inspiron River. Paramedics say cause of death was drowning." _The scene changed to a beautiful couple, standing on a podium. At the bottom of the screen were their names. _Carlisle and Esme Cullen._

"_Edward was such a bright boy. His was in medical school, training to be a doctor, like me." _The man said, his tear swollen face twisting in pain.

"_Our son was beautiful. Not just on the outside but on the inside to. His was popular and talented. Everyone loved him" _The woman broke into sobs, leaning into Carlisle's chest. They continued to sob, before the screen changed back to the new presenter. I switched the TV off quickly. Tears where falling swiftly and my face was frozen with shock. It was the boy. The beautiful boy from the cafeteria. He was dead! I reached blindly for my phone, typing in Alice's number quickly.

"What do you want Bella! I'm kind of busy here." Alice's annoyed voice rang through the speakers. I sniffed, trying to compose myself.

"Alice? Can you come home please?" I cried, unable to stop the sobs from ripping my chest. She didn't even hesitate.

"Sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes." I dropped the phone, grabbing my legs and resting my head my knees. I rocked backwards and forwards, unable to stop myself from crying. And with that everything went blank.

"Bella Honey, wake up." A voice cried.

"Jasper, she's not waking up." Another voice yelled. I felt pressure on my face, followed by a stinging sensation. My breathing hitched, remembering the news. My eyes flung open and I sat up quickly.

"He's dead." I cried, latching onto Alice's shoulder.

"Shhh. Bella, calm down." Jasper whispered, rubbing my back.

"He's dead." I repeated, calming down slightly. Alice pulled away from my killer grip, staring into my tear filled eyes. I tried to stand up but my legs gave way. Strong arms caught me, standing me up straight. I mumbled my thanks, walking over to the TV. I switched it on, watching it intensely.

"Bella, speak to me. You're scaring me." Alice demanded. I pointed at the screen as the new I saw before was repeated. They watched, before looking at me.

"Did you know him Bella?" Jasper asked, his eyes going soft.

"No." I mumbled. They both looked confused. I averted my eyes not want to see there reaction.

"Not when he was alive anyway." I stated, staring at the wall behind Alice. Jasper started to speak but I cut him off.

"In the cafeteria today, when you asked why I blushed. I saw him sitting a table staring at me." I locked my hand together, staring at them.

"He's beautiful Alice. He was staring at me and when I caught his gaze he smiled, a breathtaking smile. I couldn't stop thinking about him. When we went shopping and we saw that dress, it was the same colour as his eyes. His hypnotic green eyes." I let out a steady breathe, before looking at them. Alice's eyes were filled with moisture, her lip trembling. Jaspers eyes were gentle and his mouth was slightly open.

"He's dead" I repeated, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry for wrecking your night." Jasper patted my arm softly.

"Bella, don't even worry about it. If you ever need us, even if we are at the other end of the world, we will always be there." I felt fresh tears spring free at his words. I hugged them both before climbing off the sofa and walking into my room. I clambered into bed, pulling the covers around me before drifting into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**So sad :(**

**are you not just in love with jasper ! hes amazing !**

**Review please :D**


	3. Only Hope

**AN: This chapter took a bit of time to write but i finally got there :) x**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight :( :P**

**_

* * *

Only Hope: Mandy Moore_**

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

__

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

_So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope_

_

* * *

  
_

Sunlight poured through my window, burning my eyes. I groaned, pulling myself up by my elbow and leaning against the wooden headboard. Sighing, I pulled the covers off before dragging myself into the bathroom. I filled up the sink with freezing cold water before splashing myself in the face. I dabbed it dry, taking one glance in the mirror. My eyes where puffy and bloodshot with purple bruises underneath them. My skin was unnaturally pale, one side of it red from sleeping on it. There was a scab on my lip, due to biting it. I look horrible. I sighed, reaching out to pull the water out of the sink.

"_Edward? Where are you going?" His mother asked, her voice floating through the grand room. _

"_Walking." He yelled, sighing and pulling on his backpack. Esme ran into his arms, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. _

"_Well don't be all day. Tea will be ready at seven."_

"_I won't. I'm only going to Mount Galre. I'll be back before six." He promised. She kissed him one last time before he walked out into the rain. The wind hit his pale skin causing him to pull his jacket closer to his toned body. Living in Washington, he had gotten use to the cold and wet weather. Edward jumped into his Volvo, driving miles from Seattle to Forks. Walking- along side his piano- was his escape. Something he could do to get rid of all his fears. Once he was out in the fresh air with the smell of soil under his feet and the birds tweeting from their nest, everything just seemed to melt away. Edward parked his Volvo in a small lay-by, before talking the small trek up to the mountain. The rain was getting lighter, which would make the hike easier. He walked up the familiar path before coming to the Inspiron River. It was as memorising as the last time he saw it. The trees created a canopy over the large river. It's fast flowing water tumbled effortlessly, gliding over the rough rocks. Edward sat on the tiny ridge of rock over looking the river, throwing pebbles into the deep water. He just sat there, thinking, smiling at nature. Slowly time passed, and he just sat there, breathing in the fresh air. He glanced at his expensive watch, realising it was later than he thought. He jumped to his feet, slipping on a puddle. Losing his footing, his arms flailed, trying to regain his balance. Suddenly he was falling. Air whistled past his ears before he made impact with the cold water. The air supply was cut off, water gushing into his mouth. He choked, legs flapping, trying to reach the surface of the water. The dirty water stung his eyes and the rough rocks cut his skin. The current pulled him deeper, to the river bed. The cold water made his body numb and for that he was thankful. His mind slowed down and he slowly sank into __unconsciousness._

I yanked my hand away from the sink, choking on imaginary water. My hand flung to my throat and eventually my coughing fit died down. I small scream escaped my lips. That was horrible. It felt like I was him. I could feel what he felt, smell what he smelt and see what he saw.

"You okay?" a concerned voice asked from the other side of the room. I spun round on my heels quickly. It's him! He sat on my bathtub edge, looking at ease. His hair was still an unruly mess and his eyes still glistened. He was beautiful.

"I'm fine." I whispered once I found my voice. "Umm… What was that?"

"A vision." He said simply. I scoffed, walking closer to him.

"Of?" I asked, fearing his answer. He hesitated, his eyebrows fusing together.

"My death." He answered, staring deep into my eyes. I groaned silently, unable to break away from his gaze.

"So, how can I help you? Any unfinished business? Need me to talk to someone? If so I'm your girl!" I explained, trying to make thing more comfortable. He laughed a care free laugh. I couldn't help the smile spread across my face. He gracefully walked over to me, causing my breathing to stop. His radiant face watched me as he answered softly.

"Your name."

I cocked my head to the side, repeating his answer in my head.

"Why do you want my name?" No spirit had ever asked for my name. They came to me for help and I gave it them. I never expected them to strike conversation.

"Well for a start I'm dead. And for some reason I feel drawn this stunningly beautiful girl who can see me. I think that's a good enough reason." He laughed again, staring deep into my boring eyes. I blushed deep crimson at his words. No one had ever called me beautiful (well apart from my family and friend, but I don't think that counts). I averted my eyes from his, staring at my hands, fiddling with Nana's ring.

"Bella Swan." I whispered before taking a peek at him through my eyelashes.

He ran his hand through his amazing hair, smiling widely at me.

"Edward…" He began.

"Cullen?" I smirked. His eyebrows fused together, a look of confusion crossed his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So your physic to?" He muttered. I laughed again, grabbing his hand. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm, causing a pleasant feeling. I glanced at our clasped hands to him. His eyes were wide but a smile played on his face.

"Not physic." I plonked on the sofa, gesturing for him to follow. He did with a look of utter confusion plastered on his face.

"I have to show you something." I confessed before switching on the TV. It turned straight onto the news, a picture of Edward covering he screen. His hand flew to his mouth as he started at the TV. His face looked pained as he saw his parents on screen, crying over his death. I stared at him nervously, watching hid every move. Finally his piece finished, and he turned to stare at me. His eyes looked apologetic.

"I have to go see them." He said, standing up swiftly and disappearing.

"Dam it." I muttered before running into my room to get changed. I threw on a white of the shoulder top and a pair of black skinny jeans before running into the bathroom. Once I finished, I walked to the front door quickly, squeezing my eyes shut and picturing the Edward.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang from behind me, full of confusion.

"Im coming with you." I stated, shrugging into my coat.

"Why?" he asked as I turned to him. I sighed at his beauty before answering his question.

"I can talk to them. Give them closure." I paused. "And you." I finished before walking out the door. I ran to my truck, shielding myself from the rain. Edward was already in the passenger seat, waiting for me. Once inside I revved the old engine before pulling out onto the road. Edward gave me the directions and I followed. He only lived half an hour from me. All that time and he was only half an hour away from me. I couldn't help but laugh when he got frustrated, trying to change the radio station.

"I wont work." I sang playfully. He growled in response and I couldn't help but laugh more. We pulled up to a grand house, exactly like the one in my vision. It was three stories, and was pure white. Leaves ran up the left side and the large front door was place in the centre. I sighed nervously. I turned to Edward, but he wasn't there. He was already standing by the front door. He gestured for me to hurry, causing me to roll my eyes. I rang the door bell, before turning to him.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, looking into his eyes. They softened, smouldering green.

"I won't. I promise." The large wooden door swung open, revealing Edward mum. She was just a beautiful as she was on telly and in my vision. Her long brown hair fall in waves to the middle of her back and her heart shaped face was creased in pain.

"Can I help you dear?" She asked her voice calm and sad. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen. My name is Isabella Swan. Um…" I glanced at Edward nervously. He smiled at me, before mouthing 'Carry on'. I glanced back at Mrs. Cullen and she was smiling at me kindly, but I didn't reach her eyes.

"Would it be possible to speak to you and your husband?" I asked politely. Her eyebrows creased.

"May I ask what it's about?" I braced myself for the door to be closed in my face.

"It's about your son, Edward." I whispered softly, my heart fluttering as I said his name. To my surprise, she opened to door wider, making way for me to come in.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. Me and Edward followed her into the living room where Edward's dad sat, reading a news paper.

"Honey" Mrs. Cullen called her husband. He set the paper down before turning to me and his wife. His eyes were red and bloodshot with purple bruises underneath them. His pale blond hair stuck up in every direction.

"Dad?" Edward whimpered, staring at his father.

"Who's this?" Edward dad asked his wife. She turned to look at me, gesturing for me to sit down. I walked over to the large cream sofa and sat next to where Edward had already moved to.

"My name is Bella swan sir." I hesitated, thinking of what to say next. "I'm here about your son." Carlisle and Esme sat down on the sofa opposite me and Edward, their faces full of confusion.

"I have a message from Edward." I spoke softly, praying they would trust me. Mr. Cullen stood up, towering over me.

"If this is some sick joke then you have come to the wrong house." He explained calmly. Esme tugged on his arm, pulling him to sit back down.

"Let her explain, Carlisle." His wife whispered. He nodded weakly. I turned to Edward, waiting for him to say something.

"Tell them 'I'm not dead, I only think I am.' It's something my dad use to say to me when i was little. Like 'Your not sick, you only think you are'. " He smiled. I nodded before turning back to his parents.

"Edward says 'He's not dead, he only thinks he is.'" Mr. Cullen's mouth flew open and Esme gasped.

"How did you know that?" she asked, her lip trembling.

"Edward told me." I smiled weakly.

"But how?!" Carlisle whispered his mouth still wide.

"I have been able to talk to spirits since I was four." I began. "I saw my mum after she died in a car accident. Ever since then I can communicate with ghost." I paused, and waited for Edward to say something.

"Tell them I love them. Tell them how it happened." He whispered in my ear. His breathe tickled but I tried to compose myself.

"He says that he loves you. And he wants me to tell you what happened that day." And with that I explained how their son died.

* * *

**and the 'Im not dead, i only think i am' is something my dad will always say :) **

**say im ill and he will go 'your not ill you only think you are'**

** REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	4. Miserable At Best

**Disclaimer: I soo wish i was Stephenie Meyer. But im not :(**

**I dedicate this to all my wonderful reviews :) i love you all so much x**

**

* * *

**

**_Miserable At Best- Mayday Parade._**

_Kate, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
The nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, it's not mine, but I want it so_

__

Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

You're all that I hoped to find  
In every single way  
And everything I would give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay

Cause I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
And I need it

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best

Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh

And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Cause I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly

So, let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(While across the room he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, she'll say yes

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable  
And I can live without you but  
Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best..._

**_

* * *

_**

"Bella!" Rosalie called from the living room. "Get your skinny arse in here" I sighed loudly. After talking to Edward's parents, a gray cloud had covered me. The sadness engulfed me, and I found myself wallowing for no reason at all. This was Alice and Rose's attempt to bring me back to life. I picked up my batter copy of _Wuthering heights_ and trundled into the front room. I sat down harshly on the small sofa and opened the book.

"So help me Bella. If you don't put that book down I will smack you." Alice's voice yelled, making me jump.

"Bossy little thing, isn't she." A velvet voice whispered in my ear. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. I chuckled loudly as I watched triumphant smiles spread across Rose and Alice's faces.

"What did we do?" They asked in unison. I laughed louder, jumping up and running into the bathroom. I locked the door, sliding down it. I placed my head in my hands and let out a loud laugh before sighing into my hands.

"Made you laugh." Edwards's voice rang above me. I peeked out through my fingers, finding him holding out a hand. I took it immediately, trying to ignore the fuzzy feeling in my heart. He pulled me up swiftly and in true Bella style, I tripped, falling into his arms. His eyes went wide, but a small smile played on his lips. I fit perfectly into his arms, like a jigsaw. I tried to pull away embarrassed but he hold on.

"How come I can touch you?" he asked, staring deep into my eyes. I hesitated.

"I don't know. You look the same; feel the same as someone who's alive. But your not." I shrugged. He leaned in closer, holding my chin delicately.

"Bella" His breath fanned my face, smelling faintly like mints. My knees buckled slightly, causing him to tighten his grip. I loud knock made my jump.

"Bella!" Rose's voice was muffled by the door.

"Are you okay?" Alice's voice followed. I turned back to Edward. He smiled at me sweetly, brushing the hair out of my face before disappearing. I sighed loudly in frustration. What was he going to say?! I walked swiftly over to the door, swinging it open with more force then necessary.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to keep my anger out of my voice. They were worried about me.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rose asked. Alice giggled quietly.

"Bella, why are you blushing?"

"I blush at everything." I defended. Alice's pale green eyes softened.

"You can tell us anything you know." She whispered gently.

"I know." I pulled them into a hug, standing with my arms around them for what seemed like ages. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." I confessed, sniffling on Rose's sleeve. "My head's a shed recently. I'm sorry if I've been grumpy or moody. I've just got a lot on my mind." They nodded, before hugging me again. I seriously had the greatest friends a girl could wish for. And for that, I was lucky.

* * *

"EM!" I yelled, shrieking loudly. "Put me down now you big ogre." My hands continually pummelled his back, trying to loosen his grip. I could hear laughing behind me, coming from my so called friends.

"Just call me Shrek" He laughed, before throwing me into the water.

_His air supply was cut off, water gushing into his mouth. He choked, legs flapping, trying to reach the surface of the water. The dirty water stung his eyes and the rough rocks cut his skin. The current pulled him deeper, to the river bed. The cold water made his body numb and for that he was thankful. His mind slowed down and he slowly sank into __unconsciousness._

I pulled myself to the waters surface, flapping my arms frantically. I choked on the chlorine filled water, gripping onto the side of the pool. Strong arms pulled me up, onto the floor and out of the water. I lay there, spluttering, my tears mixed up the water from the pool.

"Belly!" Alice bellowed, rubbing my back trying stop my coughing. This vision hit me harder than the first, crippling me with fear.

"Bella. Are you okay?!" Emmett's frantic voice asked.

"Do I look okay? Em, I said I didn't want to go in the water!" I whined frustrated.

"I'm so sorry." He apologised frantically. "It's just that you have always loved swimming. You haven't been in weeks." I sighed, realising he was just trying to be nice. I smiled at him, showing that he was forgiven.

"Are you okay Medium?" Jasper asked, using his nickname for me. I scowled lightly, nudging him in his ribs. My friends laughed in relief and I couldn't help but chuckle along with them. Suddenly I became hyperaware of every movement around me. Time seem to slow down and the air got thinner. My breathing became shallow as I started to hyperventilate.

"_You need to help me!" _

"_Where I am?"_

"_Where's Amy?"_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Do I know you?" _Dozen of voices rang in my head, creating a humming noise that echoed in my mind. It was like a physic overload. I couldn't think, the pain was to strong. My hands rose to my temples automatically and I cried out in pain.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried.

"What's wrong?" Alice demanded. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I felt my body start to shake uncontrollably. I felt physical sick. My head hit the tile floor of the pool, and I felt new moister trickling down my head. Black patches blurred my sight, growing in size until it completely blinded me. My shaking slowed, as did my breathing and finally the blackness engulfed me, relieving me from the pain.

_Blinding bright light surrounded me, causing me to shield my eyes. Slowly, I widened my fingers allowing my eyes to adjust to the extreme light. I removed my hands, seeing a small silhouette in the distance. It walked forward at an agonizingly slow pace until it stood no more than three feet away from me. A sense of peace and calmness surrounded me. _

"_You're to early Bella." I familiar voice announced. The light behind them grew, swelling in size. I could feel such happiness and joy just by looking at it. It looked so inviting. A place where pain was no longer necessary. _

"_You need to fight it." The voice spoke again. Okay, now I was confused. _

"_Fight what?" I spluttered, dazed by the beautifully bright light. A few moments passed before they spoke._

"_Death"_

My breath caught in my throat and my back stiffened, pulling it up straight. Coughing, I studied myself. My body ached like hell and my mind was numb. I finally registered my name being called. I looked up to see a crowd of people surrounding me.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Emmett exclaimed, stoking my hair. I nodded meekly. My head felt heavy.

"What happened?" Alice asked. I glanced down to see my hand held in hers. Suddenly it all clicked, like missing pieces of a jigsaw. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open as I answered.

"I died."

* * *

**:o im sorry for the cliffy guys :) **

**hopefully you know what im gonna say by now ....... REVIEW !! x**


	5. I Will Remember You

**An: i just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read my ff and how has reviewed. you have made my month :D**

**disclaimer: i dont even twilight :(**

**dedicate this to all my wonderful readers :) i love you all ;) x**

**

* * *

**

_**I Will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan**_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_****_

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
Though we are screaming inside oh we can't be heard

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
But once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

That I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

* * *

  


My friends had always accepted me for who I was. They knew that if they were friends with me then they were friends with my ghosts. And I loved them for that. They were like my family. In fact, they were my only family. But I couldn't talk about what happened today. Not just yet anyway. I just wanted to go about as normal. And coming back to life is not normal. I will talk to them later about it but right now, im just going to live in the moment. Well try to at least. I snuggled deeper into the crowed sofa, pulling the thick blanket onto my exposed feet.

"Bella, I was using that!" Emmett's annoyed voice whispered, thick with sleep.

"But I'm cold." I complained lightly, nudging his arm with my pointy elbow.

"Ow!" he complained dramatically. I suppressed a laughed, shushing him.

"Shh. You'll wake the others." I nodded toward the others. Jasper was perched on the arm of the sofa, centimetres of falling off. His hair was messy, sticking in every direction around his face, creating a halo of golden silk. Alice was snuggled into his chest, breathing deeply. Her lips moved soundlessly and her eyes fluttered. Something she always did when she was in deep sleep. Rose was sleeping across us, her head rested on Emmett's legs and the feet dangling of the edge. She snored lightly, her nose twitching softly. I could help the small laugh that tickled its way through my lips.

"Fine. I'll share." I threw half of the cover on Emmett, managing to cover Rose's head. I snorted loudly, causing Em to burst out laughing. Jasper mumbled sleepily, rolling of the edge of the couch and landing with a loud thud. Alice followed, falling on top of him. We continued to laugh, our silliness shaking the couch.

"What the…" Jasper appeared from the floor, Alice a second behind him. Rose was still sleeping peacefully despite the racket we were making. I bit my lip, trying to control my laughter while Emmett shoved a fist into his mouth, biting it to stop the giddiness.

"Nice hair style Jazzy." I squeaked, paling into more laughter.

"You look like Alice with blond hair." Emmett wise cracked loudly before cursing loudly.

"Shut the hell up Em. Some of us are still trying to get some beauty sleep." Rose announced, whacking him on the head. More laughter rocked through me and I become aware of sudden pressure on my bladder.

"I need to pee guys. Don't making me laugh." I blurted, unable to stop laughing. I pushed Rose's legs off mine and clambering off the sofa. I half ran into the bathroom. After I finished, I skipped out into the living room, smiling as my friends came into view. They were huddled around in a circle talking easily. Behind them was Edward, towering above them, a small frown placed on his perfect face. I cleared my throat before talking.

"Guys, we have company." I whispered, staring at Edward. His eyes flickered to mine a bright smile crossing his face.

"Wait! The paranormal kind?" Emmett asked nervously, itching nearer to Rosalie.

"No the pizza kind." I joked, hitting lightly in the back of the head.

"Is it?" Alice asked me. I nodded lightly walking over to Edward.

"Okay. Everyone this is Edward." I gestured toward where he was standing, realising they wouldn't be able to see him. I smiled apologetically at them before turning to Edward.

"This is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett." I pointed at each of my friends.

"Tell them I say hello." Edward spoke, grabbing hold on my hand.

"He says hello." They waved in the general direction of Edward. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Bella, I could go if this is a bad time." He frowned slightly, squeezing my hand gently.

"Nonsense. I want you here." I confessed, dragged him over to my friends, sitting down and pulling him with me.

"This is surreal. I'm sitting next to a ghost!" Emmett exclaimed, wafting his hand in the air, trying to find Edward. I sighed, amused by his stupidity.

"It won't work. Only I can touch him."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward declared, rubbing soothing circles on my hand. Wow, rewind!

"Bella, what did he say?!" Rose questioned, her vivid blue eyes glowing in the semi light.

"Who said he said anything?"

"You're not hard to read honey." Ali laughed and I blushed bright red. Time passed and everyone talked. I spoke for Edward, being his personal translator. He didn't let go of my hand allnight. The last things I remember was him whisper _IL mio Bella _in my ear.

* * *

I breathed deeply through my nose, clearing my head. Opposite me sat my four best friends, a confused look covering there faces.

"I think you have the right to know what happened yesterday. After all you did have to watch me die." Alice winced, cutting me off.

"Bella. You don't have to tell us." Her pale green eyes where filled with tears.

"Yes, I do." I argued. "Besides are you not even a little bit curious about what it's like to die?" I laughed, lightening the mood.

"Hell Yeah!" Em chuckled, causing Rose to roll her eyes.

"Ignore him." She whispered, gesturing for me to continue. I closed my eyes, trying to delay this as much as possible.

"The reason I didn't want to go in the water was …" I hesitated, wonder how to word it. "I had a vision of Edward dying a few days before. It was horrible. I could feel everything, like I was the one actually dying. Seeing that kind of puts you off water. And when Em threw me in, I had the same vision again, but this time it was much more intense." I shuddered at the memory. "And I was fine once I was out of the water. But after that I started to feel faint. The voices got really loud. Like when you a really bad migraine. My body started shaking and I couldn't see. And I can't really remember what happened next. All I remember was staring at this blindingly bright light. And someone was talking to me. Their voice was familiar and I had an odd sense of de ju vu. They told me to fight." My voice trailed off as I remember something.

_Bella ran through the garden, waving goodbye to Nana Marie before skipping into the house. _

"_Momma?" she called, the voice echoing around the small hallway. No answer. Bella waddled through the house, dragging Mr. Scruffy behind her. She paused at her bedroom, hearing muffled music coming from inside. She quietly opened her bedroom door, the smell of chemicals knocking her to her knees. Her once boring white bedroom was now covered in blue waves, with small, sparking, orange fish painted onto the wall. The far wall by her window was yellow with real shells sticking out the paint. Her mother stood in the far corner of the room, wiping her hands onto her filthy dungarees. Bella dropped Mr, Scruffy staring at the beautiful room. Her mum gasped, turning round to face her. Renee's face was full of surprise _

"_You're to early, Bella." Her mum smiled, grabbing Bella's small hand. "I haven't finished." She gestured toward her daughter beautiful room. Tears filled Bella's big brown eyes._

"_I love it Momma." She said, pulling her mum into a hug._

"And It was my mum" I whispered gently. My eyes flickered to my friends, and my eyes widened. My mum saved my life. A huge smile crossed my face, causing my checks to hurt. I pulled my friends in to hug, happy tears trickling down my face.

"It was my mum!"

* * *

**If you guessed that it was Renee....have a cookie:D x**

**REVIEW PLEASE ;) x**

**Lydia x**


	6. In Pieces

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight :(**

**To all my wonderful reviews :D**

* * *

_In Pieces-Linkin Park_

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay_

__

Your lips say that you love  
Your eyes say that you hate

There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste

This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone

You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone

This truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

Don't lie

So I, I won't be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces

And you  
You will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets

_**Don't lie  
**_

_

* * *

  
_

"How do you know it was your mum?" Jasper asked, raising a blond eyebrow.

"Well I didn't before. But I just remembered something from when I was little. My Nana Marie dropped me at home early and my mum was painting my room. As I walked in, she said 'You're early, Bella.' Just like the sprit yesterday. It just sort of clicked." I shrugged my shoulders, leaning back into the chair. Alice just sat there, her eyes glazy.

"Ali, what's up honey?" I asked gently, taking her hand in mine.

"I had to watch you die, Bella." Tears rolled down her face. "Do you know how hard that was?" she pulled her hand out of mine harshly, staring blankly at the carpet. My heart sank, tears swelled in my eyes.

"You're mad at me? For dying?!" I asked incredulously. She didn't respond, just stared at the floor. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Do you know what an easily life you guys have? A loving family, a normal life, the love of your life! I don't have any of that. My dad left before I was even born and my mum died when I was four. I don't have a boyfriend and I have never been kissed. I mean I'm nineteen years old for crying out loud! Im failing college and as if that wasn't bad enough, I have had ghosts yelling at me at every corner!" Tears were running freely down my cheeks, my breathing uneven. "You know what, im sorry you had to watch me die but I don't regret it." Their eyes flickered to mine, confusion plastered across there faces. "I got to see my mum. And I wouldn't give that up for anything." Alice's eyes turned cold, her lips frowning. Anger flooded through me like a river.

"You know Alice, I love you but you're really starting to piss me off. Your being unbelievable selfish. You have the perfect life. Your parents live an hour away, you are miss popularity, your an A star student and you have the perfect boyfriend. But yet you're mad at me for dying! Like I had a choice in the matter!" I stood up harshly, my chair tipping backwards in my heist. "I know this must be hard on you. But put yourself in my shoes for a minutes." And with that I walked into my bedroom. I ran into my old wooden bed, pulling my thick blanket on top of me. Silent sobs ripped through my chest. I pulled my legs to my chest, resting my head on my knees. I had never had a fight with Alice. Never! And yet she got upset at me for dying! I closed my tear swollen eyes, rocked slowly and hummed myself softly to sleep.

* * *

Rhythmic rain trickled down the windows, gliding along the smooth, cool glass. The rain was soothing and therapeutic. Candle flames flickered and a cup of calming green tea rested on my stomach. I sat on the windowsill, staring at the traffic below me. The sky was midnight blue, dark clouds lingering on the horizon. You couldn't see the stars here. There were too many lights. The room was lit in a faint orange glow and dark shadows danced across the walls. My eyes followed the bright patterns, relaxing instantly. Call me old fashioned, but nothing was more comforting than the soft, gentle glow of candle light, a scolding hot mug of tea and a good book. I stayed cooped up in my room, avoiding company. Alice left three hours ago, leaving to go to Jasper's. I hadn't seen her in two days and I missed her. She avoided me and I avoided her. Something about me and Alice, we were both unbelievably stubborn. I knew I was being selfish but she hurt me. I closed my eyes, groaning softly. What had I done? If anything, I and Alice should have grown stronger rather than apart. I missed my best friend. I sobbed, tearless tear. I spent the last two days crying. Today I was actually going to do something about this mess. I picked up my torn copy of _Northanger Abbey_, reading to pass the time. I started the chapter but the words wouldn't sink in. I eventually ended up reading the same line seven times before I could even understand what it meant. I growled, tossing my book across the room, hitting the floor with an unhealthy thud. Tear rolled down my face, mainly form anger and sadness. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. I sighed loudly, in obvious frustration. I picked up the book from across the room, placing it back on my crowded bookshelf. I growled loudly before glancing at the clock beside me. 11.40 PM. Walking back to my spot by the window, I watching the rain trickle down the window pane, I followed the droplet with my fingertip. God I missed Alice. I groaned quietly, grabbing my phone, texting at agonizing slow pace.

_Ali, _

_I miss you. Please come home, we need to talk._

_B x _

I sent the text, holding the phone to my chest before drifting off into a light sleep.

Light tapping interrupted my dreams.

"Bella, wake up. You are going to catch a cold sitting here." The tapping continued, increasing in pressure.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled, rolling over, only to come into contact with something cold and hard.

"Ow." I half laughed, half cried. I rubbed the sleep away from my eyes. I looked around, seeing my room from my windowsill. Light green eyes locked onto mine and my heart raced.

"Alice?" I asked, still groggy from sleep. She smiled lightly at me, perching on the edge of my bed.

"Alice!" I yelled in realisation. Jumping of the windowsill, I flung myself at her. The impact caused her to rock backwards onto the bed, luckily landing on the soft pillows.

"I'm so sorry." I cried into her shoulder. "I was being selfish and unkind. Please forgive me." I sobbed, gently. She rubbed soothing patterns on my back.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm sorry to Bella. I was being selfish. If I have realised anything in the past two days, it's that I don't know what I would do without you." Tears rolled from her eyes, smudging her mascara. She pulled me closer.

"You're my best friend Ali. I love you." I whispered clutching on to her.

"I love you too Bella." She cried. Minutes passed silently, apart from the occasional sniffle. I glanced up at the clock _7.45 AM. _

"Shit!" I yelled, causing Alice to scream. I jumped up off the bed, smiling my apology at her before running to my wardrobe.

"Bella, what's the rush?" she asked, lowering herself back to my bed.

"College!"

"We can just skip it today." She sighed, nuzzling into my pillow.

"I can't!" I flicked through my wardrobe, grabbing the nearest article of clothing.

"I have already missed over half of this year. If I don't start going I'm going to fail!"

"Bella, Relax! You go for a shower; I will pick out your clothes. Anyway, we still have an hour to get there." she said, grabbing hold on my shoulders, shaking me out of my panic attack.

"Your right." I breathed, kissing her on the cheek before running into the bathroom. I stripped off my pyjamas and threw them into the laundry basket, mentally making a note to do the laundry when I got home from college tonight. I stepped into the shower letting the hot water rush over me, intently relaxing me. Shampoo suds covered me, making my skin slippery. I leathered my body in strawberry moisturiser, yelping as the hot water turned painfully cold. I jumped out of the shower quickly and wrapped myself in the fluffy warm fluffy towel from the radiator, causing a warm shiver to run up my spine. Securing my towel, I padded bare feet into my cold room. Lying neatly on my bed were my favourite gray skinny jeans, a long black top and my trusty converses. I blow dried my hair and brushed my teeth before pulling on my clothes. I glanced quickly at the clock. _8.25 AM. _Great. Only 10 more minutes until I had to set off. I grabbed my school bag from the corner of my room, where I discarded it on my old rocking chair a few days ago. Walking into the kitchen, Alice was sat, cup of coffee in one hand and a fashion magazine in the other.

"Tea is on the side." She tilted her head toward the mug of tea, sitting on the side.

"Thanks" I grabbed the cup, gulping it down quickly. The hot liquid burned my throat. Alice's eyes scanned the rest of the page before flipping it shut.

"Ready?" I fling my bag over my shoulder, grabbing my iPod and keys.

"No." I answered truthfully, giving a nervous smile.

"Why are you so worried Bella? Its only college. You go to it 5 times a week." She laughed, stroking my shoulder. I hesitated, unsure myself.

"I think it's because last time I was there, I saw Edward." Alice grabbed hold of my hand. The contact made me smile.

"I'm so glad were friends again Ali. When we weren't, it was like I was missing half of me." She smiled pulling me into a hug.

"I know what you mean. Even Jasper couldn't make me feel better." She laughed. Tugging on my arm, Alice sighed.

"Come on, we are going to be late if we don't hurry up."

"Yes mam" I muttered sarcastically. She playfully hit my arm.

"Come on belly."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled half-heartedly. I laughed, feeling a sense of closure. Me and Alice had our first fight, yet we survived and came back twice as strong.

* * *

**There will be more BxE in the next chapter i promise :) **

**Review ? :)**


	7. Everything

**_An: Sorry it took so long to update. I had writers block :( But im back :D_**

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, i do not own twilight. :(_**

* * *

_Everything- Lifehouse_

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

backgroundHow can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

* * *

Classes dragged, to say the least. Three, slow, painful hours passed before it was lunch. Finally! I half ran into the canteen, paying for a slice of pizza and a cup of tea. There sat at our usually spot, on the far left of the room, were my friends. I hesitantly walked forward, dogging the groups of people gathered around separate tables, before sitting at the table. Rose and Emmett were in a full make out session and Jasper and Alice were staring loving into each others eyes. I envied them. They had all found the love of there life, where as I, boring weird Bella, hadn't even kissed anyone. I set my tray down loudly, causing them all to jump. I smiled apologetically, taking a sip of my tea.

"Seriously Bella, what is it with you and tea?" Emmett asked, raising a bushy brown eyebrow.

"I'm a tea-oholic." I winked, a cheesy smile plastered across my face. They all laughed which cause me roll my eyes dramatically. The real reason I drank so much tea was because it relaxed me instantly. One sip and all worries seemed to drift away. But I didn't want to put a damper on anyone mood, so I keep that part to myself. One of the good things about my friends was that they didn't hold grudges. They forgave me instantly for the things I said and for that, I was thankful.

"Have you watched the news recently?" I barely heard from the table next to us.

"Yeah. What do you think about that Cullen person? Talk about fit." My head turned reflectively, seeing Jessica Stanley and Tanya Denali, whispering loudly.

"Phwoar, to bad he's dead." Tanya laughed cruelly, causing Jess to giggle. I breathed deeply, trying to clear my mind. _They are just stupid and immature_ I told myself repeatedly.

"I know. Bet he was good in..." I couldn't hold my temper. I stood up harshly, my chair scrapping the floor loudly. Turning to face them, I raised my clenched fist, staring at there pathetic faces.

"What did you say?!" I all but scream at them, my temper getting the better of me.

"Uhhg, go away." Tanya snapped, flicking her bleach blond hair in my direction. I moved closer, leaning over the table.

"Who do you think you are! Do you have no shame?!" I yelled. "That is a person you are talking about. He had a life!" I felt Emmett grab my wrist, dragging me away. I pulled away harshly, my brain aching from all the anger. Jessica and Tanya just started at me, looking slightly amused. Tanya smiled harshly.

"Your right. But he was one fit Mother…"

"You COW!" I screeched, lunging towards her. Em and Jasper grabbed me, holding me back.

"Let me go! There talking about Edward!" I screamed, struggling against them.

"Awww. On a first name basis I see. Did you know him?" Tanya giggled, talking to me like I was a toddler.

"Bella, everyone is watching." Jasper said calmly, trying to sooth me. I glanced around the room. It was deadly silent with eye pair of eyes on me.

"Bella?!" A frantic voice whispered in my ear. My breathing altered and my heart ached.

"Don't rise to it. Ignore them." Edward's green orbs lightened, full of compassion and pain.

"I can't." I sobbed, trying to hold back the tears. Jessica sniggered, triggering off my anger once more. I lunged forward, stopping dead in my tracks. Edward was stood in front of me.

"Bella don't! Please stop." He pleaded. Tears trickled slowly down my face, causing triumphant smiles to cross Jess and Tanya's faces. I breathed deeply through my nose, trying to calm down. I shrugged off Emmett and Jasper, racing out of the room. Sobs rippled through my body, a feeling I was all too familiar with. I ran aimlessly, exiting the school gates. I stumbled past Alice's ostentatious, yellow Porsche and into the forest. Sometime later, I was leaning against a moss covered tree, staring at the canopy of trees above. The birds tweeted, singing a beautiful song. The setting sun was peeking from the top of the tall trees.

"Thank you." Edward's voice rang from next to me. For some reason, I wasn't startled. His voice soothed and relaxed me.

"What for?" I asked, still staring at the birds. He grabbed my chin softly, leaving a tingling feeling in his wake, turning my head so I was staring at him. His hair looked like he had continually run his hand through it, the stunning colour glistening in the faint light. His emerald green eyes bored into mine, causing my heart to race. God, he was so handsome.

"Everything." He replied, running his thumb across my jaw. We sat in comfortable silence, basking in each others company.

"You know." Edward whispered, sometime later "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. You're always in my thoughts." He turned slightly, so he was fully facing me. My heart beat increased and my palms became sweaty. A huge smiled plastered my face as his words sunk in.

"Really?" I asked nervously, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"Really" he smiled softly.

"I feel the same way to." I whispered, staring at the dull, green grass beneath me. I could practically feel Edwards smile. He gently tugged on my chin, his eyes racking of my plain face.

"Bella?" He asked peacefully, his sweet breath fanning my face.

"Yes?"

He paused before smiling widely. "Can I keep you?"

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Di…Did you just quote Casper?" I giggled, leaning into his chest. His only reply was humming the theme tune. I paled into more laughter, resting my head onto his cool, sculpted chest.

"Yes" I whispered, answering his question. "Yes you can." And with that I fell asleep in his arms.

"Bella!" I woke to a voice calling my name. It was dark, and Edward was lying next to me. I smiled, still dizzy from sleep.

"Bella, please!" I was surprised to hear Rosalie's voice. She sounded like she was crying. I sat up straight, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Bella!" I could hear Jasper yell. His voice was getting closer.

"Oh Bella!" Alice's voice cried, but this time in recognition.

"Alice?" I whispered my voice hoarse from sleep.

"Thank god!" She yelled throwing herself at me, running straight through Edward in the process. He winced slightly, causing me to stiffen.

"Where were you?" Jasper asked, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"Here. I must of fallen asleep." I whispered. A strange emotion crossed Alice's face.

"Bella," she started gently, "you have been missing for three days." Her voice broke on the last word.

"THREE DAYS!" I shrieked loudly, my voice echoing in the wide space around me.

"Wait!" my eyes wondered around to my surrounding. "I didn't fall asleep here." I couldn't help the fear that choked me. I was laying in a small clearing, surrounded by flowers.

"Bella, that's not the worst part." Alice whimpered, staring deep into my eye. "I had a vision." She cried, a lone tear trickling down her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry it was a short chapter, but i wanted to get it put on fanfiction :D **

**Review please ? x**


	8. Letters From The Sky

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing and adding Presence to your favourites and alerts. I couldn't thank you more :D This chapter is for you. It is a bit bigger than the last chapter but not really long. I just had to get it up know because i had the inspiration today :D If i could get more reviews, that would be great :) shall we push for 40 or is that being to optimistic? We shall see :P**

**Disclaimer: I am in know way a wonderful as the beautiful Stephenie Meyer :( x**

**

* * *

**

_Letters From the Sky- Civil Twilight **(Ironic or what!!!) :L**_

_One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know  
One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know  
That you and I were made for this  
I was made to taste your kiss  
We were made to never fall away  
Never fall away_

One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free  
But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me  
'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear  
These are only walls that hold me here  
Hold me here, hold me here_  
__The only walls to hold me here_

One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon  
And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared  
We won't have to be scared, we won't have to be scared

You're coming back for me  
You're coming back for me

You're coming back to me 

_

* * *

  
_

"What?" I questioned, my tone bearing on the edge of insanity. Alice had a vision? My head turned round to see Edward, but he wasn't there. Pain attacked by heart but I pushed it aside. Now was not the time for my unstable emotions.

"I had a vision." Alice repeated, grabbing mine and Jaspers hand.

"Oh Bella!" My head whipped round at the sound of my name. Rose sprinted across the clearing to us in her killer heels, followed by Emmet, hot on her trail. Her mascara had run from crying and her eyes were blood shoot red. She latched onto me, pulling me into a vice grip.

"Thank god." She sobbed. "I was so scared and then Alice had her vision…" she stopped, her eyes going glassy.

"Okay, you're scaring me. What vision?!" I asked again, a little louder. Alice adjusted herself so she was standing.

"Why don't I tell you when we get home." She offered, tugging at my arm. My eyes narrowed. Why was she dodging the question? I pulled her down fierily.

"No now!" I all but yelled, my voice echoing in the space around us. Alice glanced at our friends. They stood up, hugged us both, and then walked across the clearing, into the darkness.

"Okay." Alice breathed deeply, tears trickling down her face.

"I had this vision about three hours after you ran away." She gently grabbed hold of my hand, pushing lightly into the hollow of my palm.

_Her small silhouette rested against a moss covered tree, her tiny, pale hand grasping air. Her dark brown hair was spilled across her face, being pushed of her eyes occasionally by the wind. Her face looked serine, at peace. Suddenly her eyes snapped open, but instead of her usual deep, chocolate, brown eyes, they were blood red. Her breathing deepened, as she stood up gracefully, so fast that if you blinked, you would of missed it. She lowered her head towards the ground, sniffing intensely, as though she was searching for something. Her head whipped forward, finding the sent she recognised. She walked forward angrily, only to be pulled backwards by an unseen force. A look of utter frustration and confusion crossed her face before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her head went limp, sloughing on her shoulders and her legs went from underneath her, only to be picked up in mid air. Her body floated in the air, as though someone was carrying her. And with that, her __unconscious_ _drifted through the trees, into the twilight night._

My eyes snapped open, simultaneously with Alice's. I felt my mouth hanging wide open, but I couldn't find the controls to close it. My body would function properly. I found myself short of breath, needing more air. Everything started to spin and if I wasn't already sat down, I would have collapsed.

"Bella!" Alice cried. "Okay breathe deeply." She changed her breathed so it was deep and steady, gesturing for me to do the same. Following, I finally increased my breathing and my head stopped spinning.

"Thanks." I whispered, still out of breath.

"What happened?" she asked, staring at me uneasily.

"Panic attack. But im fine now." She nodded, solemnly.

"Umm… What happened?" A look of utter confusion crossed her face.

"You don't know?" she whimpered slightly. I shook my head, unable to find words. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"But I know who does!" I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes, squeezing them until it hurt and focused really hard.

_Unruly bronze hair, piercing, apple green eyes, masculine chiselled features, full, red, kissable lips…_

I opened my eyes, to see Alice and Edward staring at me. I walked forward, until I was face to face with Edward. His emerald eyes widened with shock.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, prodding his chest hard for emphasise.

"What are you on about?" He demanded, answering to quickly. I starred into his beautiful, green eyes and they were filled with honesty. I didn't trust them.

"Oh you know what I mean. Me falling asleep, waking up with red eyes, sniffing around like some sort of animal and then collapsing, drifting away in the air only to then wake up and not remember anything. That's what im on about!" He sighed, giving in. Alice just stared at me, her face full of confusion. I smiled faintly. Edward groaned loudly.

"I didn't want to be the one to tell you this." He muttered, almost to himself. "You have a ghost attached to you" I couldn't help the snort that escaped my mouth.

"I always have a ghost following me. Tell me something new." Edward rolled his eyes before the serious look was back on his face.

"No, this ghost is evil. I could feel its presence before it even possessed you."

"I was possessed? Wow!" I breathed, slightly annoyed. "Great! Another thing to add to my list of freaky stuff!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Bella, I'm deadly serious. If I wasn't there who knows what could have happened."

"Thank you" I barely whispered. "I'm glad you were there." I confessed. He snorted loudly.

"Like I have anywhere else to go." He laughed. I flinched away from him. Did he only like me because I could see him? His eyes widened as realisation crossed his face.

"No… I didn't mean it like that." He stuttered. "I like you, a lot." He smiled gently, pushing a stray hair out of my eyes. He bent down, his hot breathe in my ear. "You intrigue me" He held his arms out, an invitation to hug him. I willingly accepted, half running into his cold arms. I sighed, perfectly content. God I could spend eternity in these arms, these perfectly sculpted arms. Alice coughed loudly, interrupting our 'moment'.

"Bella, we have to go. It's getting late." She apologised, reaching out for my hand. I stared at Edward, torn between them.

"Oh for god sake. Lover ghost can come to." She laughed, causing me to blush fifty shades.

"Alice!" I hissed, causing Edward to chuckle. I glanced at Edward, praying he said yes. He looked torn, like he couldn't decide if it would be okay for him to go.

"Please. We can talk." I smiled gently, nudging him playfully in the ribs.

"Okay." He whispered, a large smile replacing his frown.

I turned towards Alice, but she was just stood there, her green eyes glassy and her body stiff.

"Alice." I squeaked, waving my hand repeatedly in front of her face, with my free hand. She stayed still for a few moments before she returned back to normal.

"Wear a coat tomorrow. It's going to rain. Hard!" she said seriously, nodding to agreement with herself.

"How can you possible know that?" I exclaimed, grabbing her hand and tugging them in a random direction.

"I have my ways." She winked, pulling me in the opposite direct.

"Note to self: remember to ask Alice about her visions." I whispered, so quietly, it was barely audible.

"The car is this way." She laughed, pointing into the darkness.

"I knew that!"

"Sure." She responded, giggling slightly. I pouted, but was smiled widely as Edward became rubbing his thumb across my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Smile a bit wider Bella, I could use and extra flash light." Alice laughed loudly at her own joke.

"Okay then. Make fun now! But you will see be sorry when I have my entire ghost gang attack you in your sleep and gouge your eyes out with a plastic spoon!" I sang, as I prodded her in the stomach. Edward laughed at our playful banter, and I couldn't help laugh along.

One some level I knew what was happening with Edward was wrong. I was falling for a ghost. You can't call that cliché. But right now I was happy, truly happy, and I wasn't giving that up for anything. Not even my life.

* * *

**I promise the next chapter will be massive and have lots of Edward in it :) All i ask is for you to Review :) **

**Pretty Please with a BIG cherry on top ? :L **

**Lydia x**


	9. You And Me

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight, not me. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter was meant to be a LOT longer but I felt like this was the perfect way to end it. Im sorry, please don't bite me (Unless you are Edward of course ) **

* * *

**You and Me - Lifehouse **

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

__

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive_

* * *

The wooden door slammed shut behind me, echoing through the airy apartment. I sighed, throwing my keys onto the side table. Quiet chatter floated from the living room and the smell of cooking wafted from the kitchen, giving the apartment a homey feel. I skipped towards the lounge, tripping over the door frame. I landed with a loud _thud_, managing to catch myself with my hands. I cringed instinctively, expecting laughter, but instead, I was greeted with words of concern. I pulled myself up quickly, brushing imaginary dirty off my jeans. I ran my hand through my long hair, pushing it out of my eyes. Rose and Emmett were sat on the couch, hand in hand. Rose's eyes were bloodshot and her $50 manicure nails were bitten to shreds. Emmett's curly hair was sticking up, causing it to look like an afro. My heart turned cold. They were like this because of me. I was officially a bad friend. I ran up to them, throwing my arms around them.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, grabbing their free hands. Emmett kissed my cheek before pulling me back into a hug.

"God we were so worried. What the hell happened?!" Rose cried, squeezing my hand gently.

"Ummm… Well I was possessed." Their eyes went wide and more tears trickled down her eyes.

"But don't worry. I'm fine now. Look" I stuttered, gesturing to myself. Em laughed quietly.

"Were just glad your okay. Jasper is in the kitchen cooking." He pointed in the direction of the kitchen. I kissed both there cheeks before, walking into the kitchen. Jasper was stood by the stove, humming lightly to something on the radio.

"You know," I whispered, causing him to turn around, "If Alice's doesn't marry you, I will!" I laughed, pulling him into a hug. He chuckled a sigh of relief.

"You had us all worried Medium. Thank god your okay." I breathed kissing my hair.

"Pew, not being funny or anything but you stink Bella." I could help but laugh.

"Hey, I was sleeping in the forest for three days and I was possessed. I think that's a good enough excuse." His eyes widened as I said the word _possessed._

"Really?" He asked, handing me a plate full of pancake drenched in golden syrup. I nodded and eagerly shoved a full pancake in my mouth, moaning at the taste.

"So where Alice?" He asked.

"I lost her in the forest" I deadpanned, struggling to keep a smile off my face. A look of pure panic crossed his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She said she had to go somewhere. Where at one in the morning I don't know." I shrugged, confused. Rose and Emmett joined us and we eat in perfect silence. After four more plates, I felt like I was going to rip my jeans.

"Right" I yawned, stretching. "I'm going for a shower because apparently, I smell." I pointing looked at Jasper, causing Emmett to laugh. I kissed each of there foreheads before walking out of the kitchen. I stumbled to the bathroom, stripped and stepped into the shower letting the hot water rush over me, intently relaxing me. The shampoo suds cover me, the familiar smell making me feel like me again. I jumped out of the shower, and quickly throw on my plaid pyjama bottoms and a black vest top. I walked down the corridor, hesitating outside of my room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. Edward silhouette was staring out of my window, his wild hair blowing lightly in the breeze. I walked up to him, staring out of the window. The moon was full, glowing brightly in the midnight sky. The clouds danced around it, dulling the colour.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, resisting the erg to touch him.

"It is." He replied, smiling. "But not as beautiful as you" My face blushed deep red, and my head instinctively lower to the floor. His hand caught it, lightly pulling it up to look at him.

"Lets talk." He smiled, pulling me to the bed. We both sat indie style, facing each other. He gestured for me to go first, smiling gently.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, staring into his apple green eyes.

"Tell me about your mum." He said, his eyes softening

"Umm... I can't really remember much. I was only four when she died. But it's the little thing you remember. Her smell, a mix of peppermint and lavender. The way she uses to sing me to sleep, her terrible cooking. That's one thing I could never forget." I laughed lightly. "It happened on a Wednesday afternoon, I use to go to my Nana Marie's while she was at work and then she would pick me up. I remember sitting watching the clock, counting down the minutes till I saw her again. When she was late, I got upset thinking she had forgotten me and that's when the police came round to tell us. She was late home from work so she was rushing to pick me up and she ran through a red light." A lone tear ran down my face. "Death on impact. And then I lived with my Nana Marie. She was just like a mum to me. She died when I was sixteen." I couldn't help but fiddle with my Nana's ring. Edward caught hold on my hand rubbed soothing circles on my palm. "She was fashion designer. She was huge in the 1940's. I remember Alice use to come round just to talk to my Nana about clothes." I laughed at the memory. "Sometime I think she use to like Alice better. I wasn't into fashion. But she loved me, and I loved her. When she died, I felt like she took a part with her." I groaned. Why was I telling him this? "I've been surrounded by death my whole life." I whispered, realising just how morbid my life was. "What's It like to die?" I asked, gently. His eyebrow fused together, deep in thought.

"Peaceful." He stated, blinking slowly.

"Okay, enough of this depressing topic. Tell me about you." I suggested, leaning on the head board.

"Nothing to tell really. It's all in the past. I feel like I have a new life to lead." He smiled gently at his choice of words. "So to speak." My eyebrows fused together, wondering what he meant.

"When I was alive, the only thing I cared about was my parents and my music. "He explained, squeezing my hand. "I wanted to be a doctor and that was the main thing in my life but other than that, it was empty." He chucked gently, before grimacing. "I never found someone I could trust. Someone I could care for. Until now." He looked down, drawing imaginary patterns on my duvet cover. My mouth flopped open but I could find the controls to close it. _Did he mean me?_ He looked up at me through his lashes, a hopeful look in his eyes. I mouthed 'me', gesturing to myself. He nodded slowly, measuring my response with his eyes.

"Really?" I whimpered, unconsciously inching closer to him. He smiled a breath taking smile, answering my question. I let out a deep breath, smiling brightly.

"All my life I've had nothing special about me. Well apart from the talking to the ghost but that's beside the point. I'm the definition of 'Plain Jane'" I raised my hands to make air quote in the air. "The only thing worthy in my life was my friends. Without them, my life would be nothing. Looking back, I think I was kind of depressed. I hated myself, couldn't look in a mirror without crying and I use to dread getting up in the morning. But when I saw you that day in the cafeteria, I couldn't stop smiling. It was like you were the light I had been looking for my whole life." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "I know corny right?" He immediately shook in protest.

"No I know exactly what you mean. I don't know how I ended up there, but suddenly, I was sitting there and I saw you. That when I knew I had a reason to die. It because I needed to find you." He pulled me into his arms, so we were both lying on the bed. "This was the road I needed to find you." he kissed my cheek softly, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake.

"Mine" he whispered, holding me closer, I couldn't help but smile widely as he said this. I didn't care that he was dead. I was falling in love with Edward Cullen. God why did my life have to be so complicated.

"Forever." I whispered quietly to myself before drifting asleep in his perfect arms, which belonged to me.

* * *

**Told you it was short :( Please dont hate me. **

**Can anyone one guess where Alice has gone ? and there will be a MASSIVE twist in the next chapter so WATCH THIS SPACE!**

Review ? ** if we could get to 50 it would make my life :D most probibly wont but WISHFUL THINKING PEOPLE! ;) X**


	10. Your Guardian Angel

**Another chapter up. Talk about quick but I was inspired :D At first i intended this chapter to be a LOT longer but then I found the perfect ending so i couldnt add more :( Also there was ment to be a MASSIVE twist but i decided to leave that until the next chapter. Otherwise the chapter would be too hectic. **

** Massive thank you to all my reviews. Especially madikateco and Samantha Rennay. I loved the comments. This chapter is for you guy :D **

**

* * *

**

**Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

* * *

Gentle humming awoke me from my dreams. I breathed heavily, my eyes fluttering open slowly. Cold arms held me as I glanced at the clock. _8.42AM. _I sighed contently, propping myself on my elbow. Edward was sitting against my headboard, smiling brightly at me.

"Hello sleepy." He muttered, pushing the hair out of my eyes.

"You shouldn't hide your eyes. They are to beautiful." I ducked my head at the compliment. "Like two deep pools of…" he paused, raising his eyebrow. "Mud?" he finished, a confused look on his face. I scoffed, poking him in the ribs.

"I'm sure there is a compliment in there somewhere Mr Cullen."

"Sure there is. You just have to read between the lines." He smiled, securing his arms. There heard a loud bang flooded from kitchen, followed by a loud curse. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"Best go see what's happening." I chuckled, unwillingly unwrapping his arms.

"Be back soon." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Always." I skipped out of bed, half running into the kitchen. Emmett stood by the stove, only wearing boxers and my apron. He jumped up and down, cursing repeatedly and pointing to his toe. I sighed, picking up the pan from the floor and placing it in the sink. He pouted.

"I only wanted to cook everyone breakfast, but I can't even do that." He wailed, giving me the impression of a five year old.

"Aww thanks Em. That's really sweet." I smiled, kissing his cheek. "How about I help you?" I picked up the knife and began cutting the bacon into strips.

"Oh and I think I have to burn that." I laughed, wafting the knife in the direction of my apron. He pouted again, a small smile playing on his lips. We worked as a team, cooking a full English breakfast and placed it on the table.

"Best go wake everyone up." I laughed, grabbing two pans of the side, winking at Emmett. Confused, he followed my lead. I walked into the living room quietly, gesturing for Emmett to be quiet. Jasper and Alice were sprawled across the sofa, the cover in a tangled web. Rose was sat in the armchair, sleeping in a ball, her golden hair messy. I stifled a giggle, hold in three fingers at Em and counting down slowly.

_3, 2, 1!_

Emmett began howling random words and numbers while I clapped the pans together. Alice screamed, jumping onto Jaspers head and Rosalie rolled of the chair. (Luckily, Emmett caught her.)

"Breakfast!" I sang, pulling Jaspers unconscious body off the sofa. I laughed happily, high fiving Emmett. Jasper mumbled inaudible, scowling deeply.

"Aww, Jazzy. Don't be like that. Emmett and I made a full English breakfast." He's smiled slightly.

"Is there black pudding?" he asked, unconsciously licking his lips.

"Yes there is. But I'd hurry if I were you. Emmett might eat it all." Before I had even finished my sentence, Jasper was already sat down at the table, stuffing his face with bacon. I turned to Alice who was still sat on the sofa.

"I need to give you something after." She said simply, getting up to walk into the kitchen. I frowned to myself, wondering what she was on about. I simply shrugged it off. She would tell me soon enough. Mentally, I called Edward. Before I could even move, he was right by me, holding my hand. I smiled at him, before walking into the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett were fighting over the last sausage and Rose and Alice were looking through a fashion magazine. Sometimes, I think I relate better with Em and Jazz better than Rose and Ali. They all looked up as I walked in, staring at my hand.

"What?" I asked causally, grabbing a piece of toast off the table. I started at it before turning to Edward.

"Would you like anything?" I asked politely.

"I don't eat Bella." He laughed, shaking his head at my stupidity. Alice stood up, smiling friendly.

"Edward, I would just like to say thank you for all you have done for Bella. It's much appreciated." I looked at Edward, to see a small frown on his face.

"It's okay. I would do it again in a heartbeat." He placed a smile back on his perfect face.

"He says its okay. And he would do it again."

"Bella, could I talk to you now?" Alice asked, pulling me out of the room.  
"Should I yell rape?" I joked as she dragged me into her room and threw me on her bed. She breathed deeply, before sitting Indian style in front of me.  
"I'm scared." She cried, latching onto my shoulder. I blinked twice, before rubbing her shoulder.

"Why?" I asked confused. She sniffled, lifting her head to look me.

"I keep having visions. Sometimes they are trivial things, like the weather. But they are worst when I'm asleep. They are so real Bella." I patted her knee softly, trying to calm her down.

"I know how you feel. I have them sometime. But they are rare. I've had more recently than I have my entire life. They are horrible." I paused. "But why are you getting them?" I wondered out loud. She shrugged, jumping off the bed and walking to her jewellery box. She opened it slowly, the soft music played, echoing around it room. She pulled out a beautiful amulet, handing it me. A huge red amethyst glistened in the light, swaying back and forth in. Long tattles of diamonds hung off the crystal and it hung on a beautiful silver chain.

"Your Nana gave it me when we were sixteen. The day she died. She said to only give it to you when I understood what you were going through. I think that time is now." She pulled out another one. It was exactly the same, apart from the amethyst was purple.

"She said these would protect us from the danger that was to come. I had another vision when we were going home yesterday. It was just like the one where you were possessed. Apart from it was me that was possessed. I was asleep, next to Jasper. When all of a sudden my eyes opened and instead of my usual green eyes, they were violet." She pointed at the amulet, which was the same colour. My was blood red, just like my eyes when I was possessed. Tears trickled down her eyes as she began to speak again.

"I went to attack Jasper. But before I could, I fainted." She wailed. My hand was clasped across my mouth, controlling the sobs that were coming. This was my fault. Alice was being possessed just like me. She was having visions.

"I went to get these last night" she pointed at the necklaces. "I left them at my parent's house when we moved out. I had to go get them." She took my off my before clasping it around my neck. It felt heavy and I immediately felt my neck duck with the weight. I fingered it gingerly, admiring it beauty. I put Alice's on, feeling slightly numb.

"Alice." I whispered. "What is going to happen to us." I felt physically sick from the guilt. I had done this to Alice. It was my fault.

"I don't know." She whispered. We sat in silence for what seemed hours. It was eerily. Alice was the type of person that filled the silence. She couldn't stand it. But now she was as quiet as a church mouse. She just sat there, salty tears rolling down her face.

"How did she know?" I whispered, playing with the diamond tattles. Alice's back straightened.

"I think" she whispered, her voice breaking. "That you're Nana had a gift just like you. I also think your mum did too." She breathed deeply before, lying back on the bed. "But what I do know is that im scared Bella." She paused, eyes going glassy.

"Im scared for our lives."

* * *

**Sorry its so short but didnt i tell you. PERFECT ENDING!**

**I Promise MASSIVE TWIST NEXT CHAPTER!**

**R&R**


	11. Hallelujah

**Hello fellow Twihards :) sorry I haven't updated in ages, but ive been super busy. Since my last update, I am now 15 :D So as a belated birthday present, could you please review? **

**Disclaimer: SMEYER owns Twilight, not me ;) **

**

* * *

**

Hallelujah- Paramore

somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
if only time flew like a dove  
we gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

holding onto patience, wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
if only time flew like a dove  
we could watch it fly and just keep looking on

this time we're not giving up  
let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
we'll make it last forever

and we've got time on our hands  
and we've got, got nothing but time on our hands  
got nothing but, got nothing but  
got nothing but time on our hands

this time we're not giving up  
oh, let's make it last forever  
screaming "hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"  
"hallelujah"

* * *

I woke up next to a porcelain bowl, which was my toilet. I couldn't remember much of yesterday. It just came in flashes, like pictures. I remember waking up with Edward, Alice crying and the amulet. But other than that, it was blank. I groaned loudly, feeling a monster migraine approaching. There was a light knock at the door before Alice walked in, paracetamol and water in hand.

"I could kiss you Ali." I crocked, taking the tablet and swigging it down.

"Feeling any better?" she asked, wiping my sweaty brow.

"What happened." I rested my head against the cold sink, slowly drinking the water.

"You fainted honey." She whispered. "And you were being violently sick. I think it was from the stress and shock." Involuntary, I fingered the amulet.

"What did you tell everyone?" I asked, rubbing my forehead. She kneeled down next to me, holding my hand.

"The truth. I couldn't lie to them." She sighed, rubbing my hand. I bit my lip worriedly.

"I'm so sorry Alice. This is my entire fault. If you don't want to talk to me ever again then I don't blame you. I'm such a horrible friend!" I cried my voice on the edge of hysteria.

"Shhhhhhhh." Alice stroked my hair soothingly. "It's okay." Eventually, after much persuasion on Alice's part, I calmed down.

"I have a theory." She whispered after we sat on the floor for hours. Before I could speak, she started talking again.

"Do you know how to started to see ghosts after you mum had died?" I nodded in response.

"I think that's what sets it off. I started having visions after you went missing. I think that was the trigger. A time of distress."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Alice." I grumbled, staring at the cold laminate floor.

"Don't you get it!" she half shrieked. Unsteadily, I shook my head. "It was going to happen anyway Bella. You just happened to speed up the process." She paused thoughtfully.

"Did I ever tell you about my Great-Grandma Katherine?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Once again, I shook my head.

"Well I was told that she use to have visions. She got put in the 'loony bin'. I always though it was a rumour, but now, I'm not so sure." Alice phone rang, causing me to flinch.

"No noise, please" I whispered, resting my head against the sink again. She flipped her phone open and smiled into the receiver.

"Hey Jazz….No, I'm fine… Aww, that's sweet babes but honestly, I'm okay..." she paused, glancing in my direction. "She's fine." She smiled. "Okay, I love you too." She kissed into the phone before shoving it back in her pocket. "Sorry." She whispered, grabbing a flannel off the side and wiping my sweaty brow.

"Don't be." I smiled, before pulling her into a hug.

"Right." She said, slapping my knee gently. "You go have a nice relaxing bath and I will go cook us some food." She stood up, groaning slightly, before walking out of the bathroom. I sat for an immeasurable amount of time before I walked over to the bath, running the hot water into the large tub. I watched as steam filled the room, making it misty and hard to breathe. I stepped in the boiling bath which was filled with bubbles, unable to suppress a sigh. The warm water clung to my freezing body, turning it red. My head rested against the back of the tub, my long hair wet at the tips. I sighed gently, closing my eyes softly. A deep cough broke me from my happy place, causing me to scream.

"Am I interrupting anything?" I glanced over to the steam cover mirror, where Edward stood, a sheepish grin on his face. I blushed crimson red, gathering the deep bubble so they cover my naked body.

"Yeah!" I scoffed, gesturing for him to leave the room, causing his face to fall. "Get out please." I begged my voice high with embarrassment.

"I will be in your room. And hurry up, it's important." He took one last look at me before disappearing. I screamed quietly, thrashing around in the hot water. Pulling myself out of the tub, I dried my body before pulling on my black, silk dressing gown. I tip toed to the stairs, yelling to Alice I would be down soon. Sighing, I trundled into my room, crawling on the bed. Luckily the painkiller had set in, easing my headache. I closed my eyes, sleepiness setting in.

"Wake up" Edward chuckled, kissing my forehead softy.

"No. Leave me alone! I need sleep."

"Bella…" he warned, sinking into the bed next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I could help but sigh at the contact.

"Okay what do you want?" I mumbled into my pillow before pulling myself up to see him. He stared deep into my eyes, making sure I was listening before starting.

"I've been doing some digging about and I think I know who possesses you and Alice."

"How did you know about Alice?" I asked, I hadn't told him.

"I have my ways." He smirked, causing my heart to jump.

"Did you know that when your mum died, she was six weeks pregnant?" He said seriously. My breath caught in my throat. My mum was pregnant?!

"What!" I all but screamed. Why was so much happening to me! Couldn't my life just be simple! I groaned loudly, grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

"I hate my life!" I cried.

"Don't say that!" Edward spat, his voice laced with anger. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. "Bella," he whispered softly, pulling my chin gently so I was looking at him.

"You are beautiful, caring, loving, gently, kind, and did I say beautiful …" His emerald eyes smouldered, burning intensely. "Please don't ever think like that." Fat salty tears ran down my face at his words. Before I they could fall of my face, Edward wiped them off. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love you." My breathing stopped and I couldn't help the big, goofy smile that crossed my face. "I don't care how wrong it is. I, Edward Cullen, am in love with you, Isabella Swan." My cheeks hurt I was smiling so much. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder, staring into his eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered, inches away from his face.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" he asked, his sweet breath tickling my ear. I was speechless. I simply nodded and smiled at him. He leaned down slowly, inching closer to my face. Unable to wait for him, I pulled face up his and gently pressed my lips to his. I felt his lips smile against mine, and then he started slowly moving his lips with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and, as I did, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter. Our lips parted at the same time, and I felt his tongue grazing my bottom lip. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. But all too soon, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. My breathing was laboured and my heart was beating out of my chest. Gently, I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my heart.

"This." I whispered, pressing my lips against his once more. "Belongs to you."

"As of mine." He replied, kissing my forehead. In the distance I could faintly hear a knock the front door. "Alice will get it." I whispered to myself. Sighing contently, I leaned into Edward, closing my eyes. I still had a cheesy smile plastered on my face when Alice walked in.

"Hey Bella, there is someone at the door for you." she stated, staring at me in confusion. I smiled at her, kissing Edward before walking out. She followed me, closing the door and grabbing my wrist.

"What happened!" she asked, her eyes alight with gossip.

"He said he loved me and then we kind of kissed?" I asked, trying to keep the excited edge out of my voice. She screamed, making me cover my ears.

"That's great!" she managed to say once she finished screaming. I couldn't help but pull a face.

"Is it really Ali? Seriously! I'm in love with a ghost! That's not great!" I nearly cried.

"Hey." She shushed, trying to calm me. "You love him right?" I nodded eagerly. "Well it will work out."

"I guess." I replied, still not convinced. "I'm going to the door." I said, ducking out of the corridor. I walked over to the half open front door. There stood a man in his early forties, his hair line reseeding and his thick, curly hair going slightly grey. His deep chocolate eyes bored into mine. He looked familiar and for some reason.

"Hey, can I help you?" I asked, tugging on my dressing gown belt.

"Are you Isabella?" he asked nervously. I nodded gently, tilting my head.

"I'm Charlie Swan." He started. _Swan? Charlie Swan? Why did I recognise that name? And why did he have the same last name is me?_

He coughed nervously, tucking his hand into his pant pockets.

"I'm you father." My breathing got shallower and with that, it went pitch black.

* * *

**What did I tell you? Massive twist :) **

**Review Please :)**

**I will hopefully review before Christmas, but if i dont , Merry Christmas to EVERYONE :D x **


	12. You Found Me

**Happy New Year fellow Twilighter XD **

**I started reading Mortal Instruments ages ago but got the last two for Christmas, so I finished them and i am now officially in love with Jace Wayland. Anyone who hasnt read it should! They are just as good as Twilight, dare I say better ;) The Books are _City of Bones, City of Ashes and City of Glass . _Go read them NOW or i WILL hunt you down and BITE YOU ;)**

**_Thanks again to my readers/reviewers/alerters and favoriters. I love you all!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I even own Twilight._**

**_

* * *

_**

**You Found Me - The Fray**

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing her, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

* * *

Soft mummers echoed in my mind, replaying the same sentence.

_I'm you father. _

_I'm you father_

_I'm you father._

A frantic voice broke through my mind. "She's not is waking up Jasper. I've tried everything. Yes please. And hurry!"

"Will she be okay?" an unfamiliar voice asked, their voice laced with concern.

"She should be. She faints all the time. Usually takes her about two minutes to come back round. I just don't get why it taking so long!" She yelled in frustration. "Wake up Bella!" I felt a sharp sting on my cheek, instantly followed by a harsh _thwack_. Gosh that hurt. I attempted to open my eyes but I couldn't. They weighted the weight of the world and I couldn't find the strength to open them.

Footsteps tickled around the room and loud hums buzzed, flickering off the walls.

"Come on Bella, it's been twenty minutes! Wake up already!" Alice cried, sobbing into what I guess was Jaspers shoulder.

"Bella?" a soft, yet seemingly distant voice called. "Can you open your eyes, sweetie?" Rosalie. It sounded like Rosalie. My eyelids were heavy and my lips unmoving.

_Open your eyes! _I yelled at myself. Slowly, my eyes flickered open, before closing again with the weight. I could hear a series of gaps and a small yelp. Once again, I attempted to open my eyes, this time I was successful. Creating a circle around my head, my friends started at me along with my dad.

_My dad?!_

"Oh thank good Bella." Rosalie's velvet voice broke the silence, before pulling me into a hug. From the new angle, I could see Edward in the corner of the room, staring at me intently, and his eyes glassy.

"It is getting stronger." Edward and Alice chanted in unison. I looked over to Alice to see her face resembling Edwards. Distant and tormented.

"The connection is growing stronger with every second." Their voices sound robotic, like it wasn't them. Everyone stared to Alice, unknowing that it was happening to Edward as well. Moments past and they return back to normal, not before falling to the floor.

"Edward!" I cried, tears spilling down my face. Jasper ran to were Alice lay, as I sprinted to the corner of the room where Edward lay. Silence filled the room before Alice and Edward gasped simultaneously. Cries of relief filled the room.

"Thank god." I sobbed, latching onto the hard shoulder. I looked over to Alice, where everyone was hover around her hugging her. My dad stood in the corner of the room, his eyes on me. I turned back to Edward, staring at him intensely.

"What Happened?" I asked, still attached to his shoulder.

"I don't know. The la….last thing I remember is…….you was on the floor then it went blank." He said, breathing unevenly. His eyes widened, and his face rose to my face, cupping my cheek. Reflectively, I leaned into his touch.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking my face affectionately. I nodded, kissing him gently before pulling him off the floor.

"Alice!" I yelled, running across the room, Edward in tow. My body collided with hers.

"Are you okay?" I asked, grabbing her face between my hands. She nodded weakly and I could tell by her eyes she was not okay.

"Honey I think you should get some rest." I told her.

"I think she should come to mine Bella so you and your guest can have some privacy." Jasper said, pulling Alice into his arm. I paled at the thought of me and my long lost dad in the same room together, alone. I kissed Alice on the fore head before hugging Jasper.

"Thanks Jasper." I breathed, suddenly tired.

"No problem. Anything for my baby." He nodded to Alice, who was already asleep in his arms. He kissed my cheek before walking out of the room. Rosalie and Emmett followed them, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly.

"If you need anything I'm just a call away." Emmett said, pointy glancing at Charlie. I nodded my thanks, kissing his cheek before turning to Edward.

"I'll go." He whispered. "But if you need me, just holler okay?" I nodded and he kissed me good bye.

"Love you." he breathed. I couldn't help the goofy smile that filled my face.

"I love you too." I smiled, waving bye to his fading figure. I turned reluctantly to where Charlie stood in the far corner of the room, his face frozen. I sighed, gesturing for him to sit on the sofa. He moved robotically and sat awkwardly on the edge of the sofa. Time passed in uncomfortable silence. We just started at each other. I could tell just by looking at him that he was my father- we had the same hair colour and texture and the same boring brown eyes.

"Are thing normal this hectic?" he asked breaking the silence. I paused biting my lip nervously.

"Not normally." I started. "But recently, yes they are." He paused for a long period of time and I could see the internal debate in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head in shame.

"Where were you?" I asked nervously. "And why now?" A deep v formed on this forehead.

"I guess the only place I can start is the beginning." He folded his hand over his lap, something that I did all the time. "I was eighteen when I met your mother. I was walking down the street when I saw her. I remember I just had to talk to her so I walked into her. I only meant to lightly tap her but she ended up on the ground. We started talking and we eventually grew to be great friends. But I can be very stubborn and I didn't give up without a fight and she eventually agreed to go out with me. She was beautiful." His eyes glowed at the memory. "When we were nineteen, I was planning on proposing, but your mum dropped a bigger bomb shell. She was pregnant." A small smile played on his lips. "And I was over the moon. I mean I was going to be a father." The smile slowly faded. "When she was seven months pregnant she ran away. Only left a note. I was distraught and made it my mission to find her and you. But it's harder then it seems. I mean I didn't even know your name."

"But my mum told me that you left me. That you didn't want me." I interrupted.

"I guess she was trying to protect you." he mused, running his hands through his thick hair.

"Isabella..." he started.

"Bella."

"Who were you talking to before." He asked and I instantly knew he was talking about Edward.

"Its complicated." I offered, hoping that he wouldn't prey. He snorted loudly, causing me to jump.

"That's what your mother use to say." My heart leap out of my chest.

"You mean this happened to mum?"

"Define this?" he probed and I knew I had to tell him.

"I… I have a gift." I started, wondering how to phase it. "A gift that lets me talk to the dead." I sighed abruptly. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Bella. Your mother had the same gift." He edged. "At first she wouldn't admit it, but I knew something was wrong. She was always so secretive and often talked to herself. She reluctantly told me several months after we had been dating." In many ways I was surprised but yet I had always had a feeing that I had inherited my gift off her. Lost in thought, time passed in silence between Charlie and me. A lone tear tricked down my cheek, landing on my exposed skin.

"Bella, you do not know how I regret not being there for you. If I could turn back the clock, I would and I hope you know that." I nodded numbly, smiling faintly.

"I'm sorry. I'm not really myself at the moment." I resisted the urge to hug him. "Do you think we could keep in contact? I would like to get to know my dad." Charlie's smile was blinding.

"Of course. I was thinking that we could go for a meal; get to know each other better." He looked down at the floor, yet another thing I did when I was nervous.

"I would like that." I grinned sheepishly, pushing my untamed hair out of my eyes. He looked at me with an expression I could only describe as love.

"Isabella. My baby girl" he whispered, taking hold on my hand and squeezing it gently. I took that as an offer and launched myself into his body. I couldn't help the sobs that broke through my chest, ripping it apart. Everything that has happened recently caught up with me and I sobbed into his pale blue shirt. He stroked my back, trying to sooth my frantic cries. Eventually, my sobs died down and I pulled away. I chucked before smiling. "I am glad you found me."

* * *

**Thank you to all who have been reading. It really means a lot :D **

**Dont forget to R&R x Love Yall :D x**


	13. Look After You

**This is most probably the largest chapter I have wrote :) I have started making a site for all the clothes that are described, so on my profile, go check them out!**

**Thanks to everyone how reviewed/read/fav/alerted :D means the world!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned twilight, I would lock Edward away and use him for my own personal pleasure ;)**

**

* * *

**

Look After You- The Fray

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doubt  
My love she leans into me  
This most assuredly counts  
She says most assuredly

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you  
After You  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh

It's always have and never hold  
You've begun to feel like home  
What's mine is yours to leave or take  
What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

You are so beautiful to me

* * *

Over the past week, Charlie and I had been in contact. Despite my initial thoughts, 'hanging' out with him wasn't awkward, we were too alike for it to be uncomfortable. Unfortunately, Edward kept himself at a distance from me. I could feel his presence, but he respected that I might need space to come to terms with my long lost father so he never approached me. I couldn't deny that I missed him. And Alice? Well Alice was avoiding me, for some reason I could not understand. In the past week I had seen her twice, and they were only brief encounters. She seemed distant - at first I thought it might be something to do with Charlie, but when I asked, she shook her head and told me she would tell me soon, before running out the door. To say I was confused was an understatement. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that the more I asked her, the more she would refuse to tell me. I sighed, turning off the kettle which was boiling dry and poured myself a large cup of tea. The hot liquid burned my throat, but it moment it hit my taste buds, I relaxed. A repetitive shill sounded, causing me to spill my tea.

"For god sake." I muttered to myself, placing my mug on the worktop before hopping towards the phone. I managed to catch it before it rolled over to voice mail, breathing my introduction into the phone.

"Hello Bella." Charlie voice flowed through the phone.

"Oh, hey dad." I smiled at the word. Picking up the phone off the dock, I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing my mug.

"I was wondering if I could come round. I have something I want to give you. Then I thought we could go for lunch. My treat." His voice sounded anxious.

"Of course and you don't need to phone to check. Your always welcome dad."

"Great. I'll be there in about half and hour?"

"Yeah. See you then." Placing the phone back onto the hook, I walked into my room, trying to pick something descent to wear. Eventually I picked a pair of dark gray skinny jeans, a large Kings of Leon t-shirt, my white converse and my black leather jacket. After giving my outfit a good once over, I walked back into the kitchen, picking up my now luke warm tea. Glancing at the clock, I still had fifteen more minutes until Charlie was meant to get here. I sighed, grabbing my iPod and connecting it to the docking station. I flicked through the artists, deciding on Kings of Leon to match my top. The song 'Notion' played through the speaker, immediately calming me. Falling on the sofa, I rested my head against the arm, listening to the music. My eyes closed and a small smile played on my face. A light tap on the door awake my from my relaxing state. I hopped of the sofa, running towards the door. There stood Charlie, a nervous smile placed on his face.

"Hi." I grinned, gesturing for him to come in. He followed me into the living room silently. My iPod was still playing, this time 'Closer' by Kings of Leon. I reached over the pause it before sitting on the sofa. Charlie followed, still silent. He reached into the jean pocket, pulling out a small box.

"Before your mum left, I bought this for you." He handed the box to me, gesturing for me to open it. Slowly, I lifted the lid and my breath caught. Inside was the most beautiful bracelet I had even seen. It had large silver links and a red amethyst side each section. I gasped, lifting it out of the box. The light caught off the silver, creating a bight light. On the back the words, _To My Darling Daughter_ had been engraved. I noticed that the amethyst was just like my amulet and also my Nana ring. I single tear fell down my cheek, which I quickly wiped away.

"It's beautiful" I whispered, unsure of what to say. "Thank you so much" I pulled him into a quick hug, sniffling.

"Can I put it on?" he asked, gently. Nodding, his clasped the bracelet onto my left wrist. I couldn't help the massive smile placed on my face.

"Ready to go?" he asked, standing up. I nodded, grabbing my phone and key off the side.

"Yeah let's go." I smiled. Charlie led me towards his green Land Rover Series III. I couldn't help but let out a low wolf whistle.

"You like?" he asked, looking at me in confusion.

"More like I love. Let me guess. Is it a 1983 Land Rover Series III Stage 1 3.5 V8 109 Hard Top?" I asked, knowing I was right. Charlie looked staggered.

"Okay how did you know that?" he asked, looking kind of freaked out.

"My friend Rosalie is into cars and works part time at a garage. Besides, my secret passion is Land Rovers. Once my old Chevy clonks out, I am planning on buying a 1996 Land Rover Defender 90 300 TDI Pick Up."

"You really are my daughter." He laughed, jumping into the truck. About fifteen minutes later we pulled up by a small diner.

"Oh I love this place." I sang, hopping out of the Land Rover, closing the door with a loud _thud_.

"Me to" Charlie smiled, holding the door open for me. I muttered my thanks, sliding into a far booth. Charlie sat opposite me, laughing gently. The waiter came over to ask for your order, pulling the pencil from behind his ear.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted, a little over eager.

"Oh, Hi Mike. Can I have a double cheese burger with a large fries and a coke please." I ordered with out looking at the menu. "Oh and onion rings." I smiled at Charlie.

"Umm, can I have a vegetable soup, a hearty turkey pot pie and a Dr Pepper." He ordered, watching Mike walk away with a glare on his face.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." he grumbled, causing me to laugh.

"Speaking of, have you got a boyfriend Bella?" he asked bluntly, just as Mike set down our drinks.

"It's complicated." I murmured, taking a long gulp of coke. His eyes widened and his jaw slackened.

"You don't mean it is a…" he paused, looking around to see if anyone was listening. Once he was sure we were alone, he cover his mouth and whispered the word "Ghost?!" I nodded slowly. His face went red, then blue, then white.

"Isabella" he started, but I cut him off.

"No don't even start a lecture. You can't just swan in and tell me what to do. Me and Edward, we love each other. So we may never have a normal relationship but hey, I'm not a normal person! I love him and I am willing to give up everything just to be with him. So please don't start about how wrong it is because I know it is because trust me I know but I can't help that I love him." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. That was the first time I truly talked about my feeling for Edward and I felt good. I looked over to Charlie to see him staring at his hands. I immediately felt guilty. I placed my hands over his, squeezing them gently.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Edward is touchy subject." I grimaced slightly. He shook his head.

"Your right. I have no right to just waltz into your life and control you."

"I didn't mean that." I whispered, staring at my tall glass of coke.

"Its okay." He smiled weakly, patting my hand. Mike brought mine and Charlie's food, winking at me, causing me to gag. We eat in silence, enjoying our food. Once we had both finished, Charlie paid for the food (much to my dismay) and drove me home. He pulled up out side my apartment, smiling gently at me.

"Thank you for everything today. Could we maybe do something again?" I asked, biting my lip nervously. His smile got wider.

"Of course Bella." I kissed his cheek goodbye, before tottering up the lane. I could see that both Alice's and Rosalie cars were parked outside, which I found slightly strange. As I opened the front door, I could hear quiet chatter flowing from the living from. I shut the door with a large bang, alerting them that I was home. I threw my keys on the side before walking through the door. Rose was stood by the kitchen door way in the brightest outfit I had ever seen. She wore tiny light denim shorts with bright red tights underneath. Her t-shirt was off the shoulder with the union jack printed repeatedly and the words 'London town' across. She had matching converse and a bright blue military jacket which empathized her large breasts.

"Wow Rose, you look amazing. Wish I could pull of a look like that." I said walking towards her. "What's the occasion?" I asked, pealing off my leather jacket.

"We are all going for a meal. Alice has to tell us something." She said, cracking her long fingers.

"You need to change." She pointed at me.

"Why?! What is wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, slightly offended. I spent the best part of fifteen minutes picking it out.

"Nothing. It's actually a step up from what you usually wear. It's just not dressy enough. Alice will bite your head off." She frowned slightly.

"Why is Alice?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Bathroom." She pointed in the general direction. I huffed toward my bedroom, stripping off my clothes in the process. I stood outside my wardrobe, staring blankly at the clothes. Twenty minutes and half a wardrobe later I had chosen a strapless ruffled black top that hugged my curves nicely, deep blue electric blue skinny jeans with a matching knitted beret, blue high heels with peep tops along with a small black jacket. I smiled at my reflection. I walked into front room, earning a wolf whistle from Rose.

"Are you a light switch? Cause your turning me on." She joked, as I walked over to the sofa and sat next to her. "No really Belly, I'm so proud! Talk about the ugly duckling turning into the beautiful swan. No pun intended."

"Ha bloody ha." I sighed, sinking further into the sofa.

"Hey guys have you seen my pearl earrings?" Alice asked from the doorway. My mouth dropped when I saw her. She was wearing leather skinny pants that clung to her, looking like second skin. Her top was cream with navy blue strips across with a boat neck and a large light blue flower near her right boob. She wore tall ivory heels that added at least an extra 5 inch to her tiny body and a cream crochet beret hung off her head. Her amulet still fell from her neck. She had curled her short hair into loose waves and used natural make up. She looked stunning.

"Alice, you look beautiful." I whispered, unable to stop myself running up and hugging her. She smiled slightly, before hugging me back.

"I missed you." she murmured into my ear. A large beep broke the moment.

"Well that Emmett and Jasper." Rose sang, pulling us towards the door. Outside Jasper stood in a pair of dark straight, a white button down with a black tie and Nike trainers. Emmett was wearing light blue jeans with a black button down, a white tie and white dino trainers. Both Rose and Alice ran toward them, making me feel like the fifth wheel. Jasper was constantly asking Alice if she was okay, even more so then usual. We all piled into Emmett Jeep and he put 'Something in your mouth' by Nickelback onto the stereo. We all start singing at the top of our lungs, laughing at Emmett tenor voice. Alice sat in the back, looking even paler than usual and slightly green. I turned in my seat, asking her is she was okay. She nodded feebly, her eyes half closed. She looked so weak and frail, it scared me. Suddenly, I was slightly nervous about Alice's news.

* * *

**Who else is scared? I know I am!! ;) **

**Dont forget, on my profile there are links to all the outfit in this chapter :D **

**Please review :) Reviews = Alices news ;o **

**xxxx**


	14. Stay With Me

**I really enjoy writing this fan-fic but when I only get 2 reviews for some chapters, it kind of hurts. I mean I see some stories that only have 5 chapters, yet they have like over 300 reviews! All I asking is to take two minutes of your busy schedule to review. If you do, I will eternally love you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Stay with Me- You Me At Six (Best band in the world! go listen NOW!) ;)**

You've got a lot to say  
for the one that walked away.  
I give you take,  
its the way it's always been

oh how do i know  
if i should stay or just go  
the bottom line is this way that i'll never know

stay with me  
stay with me

you got a lot to say  
for the one that pushed me away  
i give you take  
some things they never change  
just change

stay with me  
stay with me

never know i could be this way  
never know that i could walk away

these things take time to grow  
it's been said that time heals wounds  
but no, i won't be controlled  
and so, this story goes

stay with me  
stay with me

never know i could be this way  
never know that i could walk away  


* * *

We all sat around the large table, staring uneasily at the space Alice once filled. She ran into the bathroom over ten minutes ago, knocking over a poor waiter in the progress. As time past, my nerves increased.

"Maybe I should go see if she is okay." I announced, pushing my chair away from me. Jasper grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"No, she's fine." He said solemnly, his vivid blue eyes sad. "I will go meet her." He stood up gently, walking over to the entrance of the girls toilets. I sat down awkwardly, looking over to Rose and Emmett. They both had confused looks on their faces, mirroring mine.

"Beats me." Emmett said his mouth full of bread. I grimaced at the sight, turning my head in the direction of Jasper. Alice was now in his arms, leaning into him for support as they walked towards us. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her skin was a sickly green colour. Once she sat down, I looked at her in question, asking her if she was okay. She just nodded, turning towards her food. She hardly touched her chicken curry, just picking out the mushrooms and pushing the food around her plate. No one was talking, just eating their food. I felt slightly uncomfortable and scared. Eventually the atmosphere became too much, causing me to push my plate away from me.

"Alice, please tell us what's up! I am worried sick." I pleaded, my nails digging into my clasped hands. She sighed lightly, placing her fork onto her full plate. Linking Jasper's hand, she smiled lightly at us before a small sob escaped her mouth. I felt the need to comfort her, but I just clasped my hands tighter. She needed to do this on her own I reminded myself.

"Well me and Jasper having something to say." She looked up at Jazz hopefully, before turning her head back to us. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered so low, I had trouble hearing her. Silence followed eerie silence. Emmett broke it, chuckling uncomfortably.

"Wow." Was all I managed to form. Alice and Jasper were going to have a baby. A huge smile broke through my face. I ran across the table, pulling Alice into a huge hug.

"Oh thank god." I whispered in relief. "Congratulations. Oh my god you're going to be a mom." I squealed, trying to stop myself from jumping up and down. She looked at me like I was insane.

"That's exactly it. I am going to be a mom. I'm too young and with what's been going on…" she started rambling nervously, before I stopped her.

"Alice, this baby will be blessed with a loving and caring family. It will have the best mother and father and most of all the best aunts and uncle." I smiled over to where Rosalie and Emmett grinned at the thought. A radiant smile crossed her face.

"You think?" she grinned, resting her hand on her flat stomach unconsciously.

"No," I shook my head, smiling brightly. "I _know_!" Her smile was blinding as she stared at Jasper with such love.

"See," he whispered to her. "I told you they would be happy. And so should you" He rested his hand onto of hers, kissing her lips gently. Suddenly a pang of jealously washed over me. I would never have that. Now that I meet Edward, I knew I could never love again. He is my soul mate (No pun intended). I was willing to sacrifice everything for him. But it only just hit me how much that was and that I could never lead a normal life. Fat, salty tears ran down my face, from both happiness and fear. A hand caught mine, pulling me from my thoughts.

"You okay Medium?" Jaspers soothing voice asked. I nodded numbly, trying to work a smile.

"Of course!" I said with false cheer. _Get a grip Bella. This is a happy day. _"What about you dad?" I laughed, raising an eyebrow. His eyes burst with new moisture and a breathtaking smile crossed his face.

"I am perfect." He pointedly looked over to where Alice sat with Rose and Em, engrossed in conversation. "I never though I could love someone as much as Alice." He murmured, with such passion, it brought tears to my eyes.

"Oh I'm so happy for you." I squealed, sounding scarily like Alice. He pulled me into a big hug, which I returned. He turned back to where Alice sat, entering her and Rose's discussion about baby clothes. I sighed, not interested in that conversation.

"Bella?" I familiar voice asked from the end of our table. I glanced up at the sound of my name, startled to see Esme Cullen stood there, her husband standing awkwardly behind. I couldn't help but smile at them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, glancing at my friends. "We're interrupting..." She started to say.

"Nonsense." I waved her off, as I stood up to greet them. Surprisingly Esme pulled me into a hug. It was mothering and comforting. Once she let go, I shook hands with Carlisle, who smiled kindly. I looked back to my friends who were watching my warily.

"Everyone this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Mr and Mrs Cullen, these are my friends; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie." I pointed to each person to identify them. They all waved at each other, smiling kindly.

"Are you okay dear?" Esme asked me, taking hold of my hand.

"I'm great." I grinned sheepishly. "And you?" I was slightly wary of her reaction.

"I guess I am as good as I can be, all things considered." Sadness dawned in her eyes.

"Well we just saw you and thought we would say hello. We will let you get back to your meal." They started to walk off before Alice piped in.

"Would you like to join us?" Alice asked before I could.

"Oh no, we couldn't possible intrude." Carlisle smiled at me.

"Please." I asked, looking at them. "We are celebrating. Alice and Jasper are expecting a baby." The smiles widened on my friends faces.

"And I would like to talk to you." I added, hopping that would sway them. I really wanted them to join us. I wanted to talk to them about Edward. Plus, I felt a strong connection to Esme, a motherly bond. She and Carlisle smiled, before sitting in the empty seats next to me.

"Congratulations Alice." Esme spoke smiling her and Jasper. They thanked her before a moment of uncomfortable silence surrounded us. Trust Emmett to break it.

"So your Edward's parents?" he asked bluntly, causing them to visibly flinch.

"Yes." Carlisle nodded, looking over to his wife. To my surprise, Emmett leaned across the table and engulfed Carlisle in a bear hug.

"I am sorry man." He whispered to Carlisle. "But just so you know, he is a good man. Saved Bella's life a few weeks ago." This caused Carlisle to frown.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his blond eyebrows knitting together.

"Well… Your Eddie saved our Belly from a big evil ghost…" he started to say before I cut him off.

"Em, maybe I should explain?" I said, widening my eyes to warn him to back off. He raised his hands in defence before sitting back down near Rose. Esme and Carlisle looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer. I looked down at my hands whilst speaking.

"Ummm… well around a month ago at college I heard some girls say not nice stuff about Edward. Naturally, I got mad. Edward calmed me before I ran away in the forest, just to think. The last thing I remember was him quoting 'Casper'." I laughed at the memory. "Next thing, I wake up and had been asleep for three days, moved and Alice started having visions. In her vision, she saw Edward save me from a ghost that possessed me." Finally I looked up from my hands to see Esme and Carlisle smiling at me. "You care for him a lot." She guessed, placing her hand over mine. I nodded, a stray tear running down my face.

"And I care for her too." Edward whispered from next to me. I turned smiling at him.

"Edward is here." I told them, smiling sheepishly. There heads whipped around, trying to look for him. He looked at them for a moment before turning to me.

"Could you tell them that I'm glad they are moving on? Tell them not to grieve." He whispered, grabbing my hand.

"He says that he doesn't want you to grieve and that he is glad to see you moving on." Tears were running freely down Esme's face.

"We will never move on son." Carlisle spoke. "But if you want us to, we shall try." Liquid pooled in the corner of his pale blue eyes. "I love you son." Carlisle spoke into the air, trying to aim it at Edward. Tears ran down my face, which I quickly wiped away.

"Can you tell him that I love him and mom as well? That I always will." I repeated what Edward had said, causing everyone to smile. I heard a choking sound coming from the other end of the table. I turned to see Alice and Rosalie in floods of tear. There make up had ran and they looked like they had trouble breathing through all the tears. They each clung to there partners, sobbing into there t-shirts.

"It's just so sad." I heard Alice whimper into Jaspers t-shirt. Edward looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Did you tell Alice about your mom before she died?" he asked and I knew he was talking about the baby.

THE BABY!

"Alice!" I half but yelled across the table, causing everyone to jump. I gave them all a apologetic smile before starting.  
"Did I tell you what Edward found out about my mom?" I asked. She shook her head. Everyone was looking at me as if I had lost my mind. I took a deep breath.

"When she died, she was 4 months pregnant." Alice gasped, her hand moving towards her stomach.

"Alice, how far along are you?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

"Ten weeks." She answered robotically, grabbing Jaspers hand. Suddenly it hit me. I was being possessed by dead baby brother or sister.

"Oh my god." Alice cried. "I'm carrying the devil child." She cried into Jaspers shoulder.

"No Alice." I interjected. "I think that it is connecting to you through the baby." She visibly relaxed, realising the breath she had been holding.

"Thank god." She whispered. I immediately felt bad. Alice and her baby are in danger because of me. I was like poison, harming anyone who came into to contact with me. I had to go before I hurt anyone else. I stood up abruptly, my chair scraping the floor. Everyone looked at me, a worried look across their faces.

"I have to go." I whispered, half running across the restaurant, leaving my friends.

* * *

**I am sorry. I really am cruel ;) I am currently deciding between four names for Alice's and Jasper's baby, two for each gender. If you have any suggestions or want to help me choose the name, please review and I shall send you a reply with the names. I already know what the gender is, but I shall not tell until Alice and Jasper find out ;) **

**Please review x**


	15. News

**OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS**

Hello fellow people of fanfiction. i am putting presence on hold for a number of reasons.

**1**) My laptop has broken, which has deleted all of my work :( Bummer, i know! this also means that if i wanted to update, i would have to use my sisters shitty notebook, which would take me days!

**2**) i have lost feeling for Presence. i think that is is down to getting only 2 reviews per chapter.  
i love everyone that has review and loved my story, it is just that when i see some ff that only have 4 chapters yet they have 300 reviews, it really makes me feel upset. i mean i spend hours on my laptop writing for all you wonderful reader, and i sometimes feel that my work is crap (Most probebly is but not the point aha)

**3**) i am starting a new story. i wrote the first chapter and had it all ready to put onto fanfiction, and then my laptop died! so now when i eventually get my laptop sorted out (if i can at all) i would have to re-write a whole 13 pages! so when i do eventually get my laptop working, i think that that would be my main projrity.

** 4**) i have been really busy with school work and exams. i mean i am only a 15 year old girl and i do feel that i have been negleting my friends. And over the past month, i have had i 8 GCSEs so my life is all go go go :(

I'm in truly sorry to all my reader, but i do promise that i will one day, be that a week or a year, shall finish this fanficiton

i would like to thank everyone who has read and review my story. i am eteranally greatful :)

Lots of love Lydia x


	16. Gonna Be Fine

**Im back :O I just want to apologise for the amount of time taken to write this, and also the size. I KNOW that it is really tiny but its better than nothing, right?**

******Gonna Be Fine: Amy Studt**

_Constantly, finding ways to fill the empty space  
but still it seems  
that nothing touches you anymore  
and you're not relaly sure, which way to turn_

__

If you feel the sadness sweep you off your feet  
doubled in the things you feel  
don't be ashamed of who you are  
and don't be afraid to stand your ground

Cause at the end of the day  
You're one step closer to finding your way  
And although you might think your out of time  
You're gonna be fine

You should know, that things arent always as they seem  
So why swim the depths of a tide  
that's pulling you in  
Makes you think your life has been,  
a waste of time

Leave the shade and step out into the glare  
Peace of mind awaits you there  
Don't be afraid to stand your ground, and  
Don't be afraid of who you are

_Never had the help to find your way  
There's nothing you could do or could say  
You had to find your own mistakes to learn  
Just look inside you  
You've got to find your own way through  
_

* * *

I did the only thing I could; I ran. I stumbled through the crowded streets of Seattle aimlessly, needing time to think. A huddle of people stood in the middle of the pavement, blocking my path. I mumbled, politely asking them to move. They didn't so I pushed through them, breaking them apart, the tears back in full flow. I could hear them calling me but I continued, only slowing once I rounded the corner. I walked into an ally opening, stopping to catch my breath.

"Bella! What the hell?" Edwards voice rang, his intense eyes boring into mine. I slid down the wall, placing my head into my hands. I sobbed into them trying to block out his voice.

"Bella!" He yelled, pulling my hand away from my face.

"Get off me!" I screamed, hitting him repeatedly, a knee jerk reaction. My breathing began to become uneven and I could feel a panic attack building.

"Breathe Bella." Edward instructed me, showing me how to breathe. Once my breathing began normal again, he pulled me into a hug, trying to calm me down. I sobbed into his shirt, clutching onto him with a death grip.

"It's okay. Everything is okay. You're going to be aunt Bella. Isn't that great." He smiled, but as much as I wanted to say yes, I couldn't. I shook my head trying to speak.

"Poison...Better off without me." I mumbled, sighing into his chest. He pushed me away gently so I was at arms lengths. His green eyes smouldered angrily, conveying so much emotion I could feel my throat closing up with tears.

"Bella. You are the most selfless human I have ever been honoured to be graced with. Your friends love you and they don't care that you have a gift. You have brought so much happiness to their lives." I nodded, unable to answer him. We stayed in that dark alley for an immeasurable time, me tucked under Edward arm. Finally, I got up.

"I need to do something." I whispered, staring at the cobbled floor. Edward gently grabbed my chin, pulling my face up so I was looking at him.

"Okay. Do you want me to come with you?" he asked, a small frown on his face. I shook my head gently.

"No. I need to do this on my own." I whispered. "Could you go check on Alice please. I promise that I will be back soon. I just need some time to think." He nodded, kissing me gently on the lips before fading into the darkness. I took a deep breath before walking back out into the darkness.

* * *

I stumbled up to the graveyard, taking off my heels which were starting to give me blisters. My eyes grazed the hundreds of gravestones, finally settling on a familiar one. I knelt down in front of it, brushing the moss with had gathered over the years.

"Hi mom." I smiled, starting up at the sky. It was a clear night, so I could see the stars perfectly.

"I'm sorry that I have been neglecting you. It's just that I've been really busy. My dad found me. He just showed up out of the blue but I am glad he did. I mean he's my dad. And I just found out that Alice is pregnant." I couldn't help but smile at the image of a tiny toddler with Alice's hair and Jaspers eyes.

"and I meet a boy. I don't think you would approve but he's nice and sweet. He will wait for me." The tears were flowing, falling off my face and dripping onto my mom's gravestone. I could hear voices around me, but I tried to block them out. I sat down, staring into space for what seemed like an endless amount of time.

"I have to go mom but I promise I will be back soon. I love you." I kissed the cold stone before. I could see many figures stood behind their graves before walked out of the graveyard, slightly nervous of what was to come.

I ran home barefooted and by the time I arrived, morning was breaking. I opened the door silently, padding around the apartment to Alice's room. She was curled up in her bed, the cover drowning her. Edward was stood beside her bed, watching her intensely. I whispered my thanks before gently clambering into her bed, hugging her warm body. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of the toilet flushing, echoing through the apartment. Alice stumbled back into her bedroom, groaning and holding onto her head.

"I am so sorry." I whispered and she ran over to me, pulling me to a death grip.

"It's okay, as long as your here." She whispered, kissing my check.

* * *

**I really am sorry about the size, but it promise to make the next chapter a beast :) **

**Cause I havent wrote presence in months, it takes a bit of getting use to again. **

**AND REMEMBER: THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I WRITE :)**

**lydia x**


	17. Sorry

Sorry this is not a update, but its better!

I have started a new story :) all go check it out please and show me some love :D

**Title: Can't Stay Away**

**Summary: " My dad had taken a job as a surgeon in a small hospital. The only catch was that it was in America. And my mum guilt tripped Emmett and me into joining them." Edward didn't want to move away from London, but things change once he meets Bella Swan. AH**

It's a bit different to Presence, but in a good way. It would mean the world to me if you could just read it and give it a chance.

So please read it and review saying to read it because of this update and I shall give you a sneak preview of the final chapter of Presence ;o

Thank you all

Lydia x


	18. Epilogue

**Hey guys. Sorry it has been so long but I have just been really busy. So here I present the last chapter of Presence :( Are you sad, cause I am. And writing this chapter actually made me cry. I would like to thank you all for being so supportive. I really hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it :)**

**Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own Twilight.**

Five Years Later

The little girl ran across the grass, her long, wavy blond hair bouncing with every step. Her giggles echoed around as she bounded towards me, a wide smile on her beautiful face.

"Look aunt Bella! I found a flower!" She held up the small daisy towards me as her bright blue eyes widened in fascination.

"Marie it's beautiful. Is it for me?" I asked her, watching her eyes grow sadder.

"Yes. Daddy says that flowers make sick people better. I want you to be better aunt Bella!" A small tear dripped down Marie's face breaking my heart.

"Come here." I patted my lap as she crawled onto it. Jasper shouted across the lawn, telling his daughter to be gentle. I gave him small smile, kissing Marie's head.

"If I could get better I would baby girl." I felt so much love for this little girl it broke my heart to see her sad. I could see Jasper making his way towards us.

"Ready to go back Bella?" He asked, kissing my head. I nodded weakly as he started pushing my wheelchair back towards the hospital door. Marie remained seated on my lap, nuzzling her face into my hair. I stroked her hair soothingly, trying to stop the tears rolling down my face. Once back at my ward, the nurses helped my back onto my bed. Once I was comfterable, they left, leaving me with Jasper and Marie. Marie filled the silence with talk about her week, never stopping for a breath. Yes she was defiantly Alice's baby. The door opened revealing Alice, dressed in a pencil skirt and blouse.

"I'm so sorry I am late Bella. There was a crisis at work and" I cut off her rambling before she could carry on by smiling at her. Marie ran over to her mom, latching onto her hip as Alice picked her up.

"Hey baby did you miss me?" she asked Marie, staring loving into her daughters eyes.

"Yes! We went into the garden outside and daddy chased me and I found a flower so aunt Bella can get better!" Marie smiled lovingly . Alice's smile fell and her eyes clouded over. Jasper made his presence known then, taking Marie away from Alice.

"How about we go get some ice cream baby?" He asked his daughter, causing her to frown.

"But what about Aunt Bella?" She asked, pointing a tiny finger towards me.

"I promise we will come back later, Okay?" Marie nodded, kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Love you aunt Bella." She smiled, her young, pale green eyes smouldering with love.

"Back at you sweetie," I gave her the biggest smile I could muster, but it wasn't great. Once they had left, Alice sat in the seat next to me. She grabbed my hand, careful not to get twisted in the wires.

"I won't last much longer Alice," I whispered, turning my head so I was face her full on.

"Don't say that!" She almost yelled, squeezing my hand harder. I sighed softy. Alice always had a problem accepting my illness, especially as it got worse.

"Ali, I have had this for three years. I have stopped responding to treatment. We accepted that."

"But I can't lose you," She cried, a lone tear dripping down her face, landing on my pale hand.

"But I'm finally going to be with Edward. I have waited five years for this Alice. We will be able to be equal and I can be with him forever." Just like clockwork, Edward was by my side, holding on to my other hand. I smiled lovingly at him. At the age 21, I was diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. Without treatment, I would barley last a few months. But Edward convinced me to have the treatment, so I would at least get to see Marie grow up. I lasted a good three years and now it was my time. I could feel that I barely had a few hours left.

"Alice? Could you maybe call Rose, Emmett and my dad. And get Jasper and Marie please. I need to see them. " I turning into a coughing fit as she passed me a glass of water. She didn't say anything, except kissing my forehead before walking out the room.

"I hate seeing you in pain," Edward sighed, his eyes watery.

"It's not that bad." I lied. "Anyway, I will be with you soon." Alice walked back into the room, causing me to stop talking.

"They are on their way." She pointed towards her phone before sitting back down on the chair. I nodded gently, closing my eyes. And before I knew it, I was falling asleep.

"Bella?" A voice awoke me, gently shaking me awake. There before me stood a heavily pregnant Rosalie smiled kindly at me. It didn't reach her eyes. She rested her soft hand on my forehead before speaking.

"Emmett is just parking the car. He will be here soon." She promised, moving her hand towards mine as Alice let her sit in the seat next to me. Emmett walked through the door then, closely followed by Charlie. They both walked towards me greeting me and sitting on the edge of the bed. I smiled sadly, reaching out slowly to place and hand on Rose's bloated stomach.

"Hey Joey." I smiled at her bump. "It's your aunt Bella here. I'm sorry I won't be there when your born. But I still love you." I moved back so I was rested on the bed again, the angle I was at starting to make me feel dizzy and sick. Dad moved forwards towards me, kissing my cheek gently.

"My baby." He cried, tears running down his face in full flow.

"I'm going to miss you daddy." I sobbed tearlessly. I had no tears left. He looking into my eyes, conveying all he need to say. I nodded gently as Jasper and Marie walking into the door.

"Ahh, just in time." I smiled, reaching towards Marie as she climbed onto my bed, careful not to pull the wires. She looked up at me with sad eyes, filled with innocence and beauty.

"Oh, baby girl. Even though I can't stay, you know that I love you. And when I'm gone, if you ever need to find me, I will always be in here." I whispered, repeating the words my mother spoke to me. She nodded, grasping the fact that I was going. Jasper and Emmett said their goodbyes and like that, everyone I loved was next to me. I felt free, at peace. My eyes fell heavy and I tried to resist the urge to close them.

"See you on the other side." I whisper, causing them to crack a bitter smile. Although they knew I was going, they also knew that I could be with Edward.

"I love you." And with that, my lids dropped and my world went black. I couldn't help but feel happy. I could feel the last pieces of life slipping away from me. I didn't mind. I welcomed it with open arms. I was ready. It was my time. It was mine and Edward's time.

The End

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you thought :) **

**And also I have another story up called Can't Stay Away. It is fairly different to Presence but I feel it is better in many ways :) So pleaseeeeeee go check it out :D **

**Once again, thank you so much :)**


End file.
